Cuffed into Love
by December'sRose
Summary: Edwin's new magic phase ends up getting Derek and Casey handcuffed together until Edwin can "find" the key. .:Dasey:.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Cuffed into Love

Rated T

Summary: Edwin's new magic phase ends up getting Derek and Casey handcuffed together for the whole weekend until Edwin can "find" the key. .:Dasey:.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life with Derek

A/N: Hey there! Glad you clicked this fanfic; I hope it doesn't disappoint you! Anyway, this here is for a challenge I took on from daisy617. Here was the challenge:

**I want a Dasey that doesn't start out as one, but it gets there after several chapters because the two are handcuffed together. **

This fic is dedicated to daisy617 because she issued the challenge. Feel free to help me improve my writing by leaving constructive crit in your reviews, I'd really appreciate it! Well, I guess that's all for now. I hope everyone enjoys chapter one!

---

Chapter One

---

"Remind me again: Why am I here?"

Edwin scowled at his older brother and rolled his eyes impatiently. To save him from responding rudely, Nora answered for him. "Derek, Edwin has been practicing this magic show for us for weeks. Can you at least pretend that you appreciate this?"

"Pretend? So, I'm supposed to pretend that you and dad aren't delaying me from my usual Friday night ritual?"

"Just because you had plans with Sam tonight does not make them a 'ritual'. You can call him later!"

"Once you two are done "pretending" can we please start already? My assistant is becoming impatient!"

"Sorry, Edwin."

"I'm not."

"_Shush,_ Derek!"

"Presenting Edwin Venturi's mystical magic show!" Edwin began enthusiastically. "Now, you're probably wondering 'Who is that stunningly handsome and mysterious-?'"

"_Just get on with it_." Lizzie groaned into her hands while Derek burst out laughing. Edwin glared at them both and George sighed impatiently. "You two, stop interrupting. Sorry Ed"

"Thanks Dad." Edwin bowed theatrically towards him, trying to ignore Derek's attempts to hold back his laughter. "Now, with the help of my lovely assistant Marti-"

"_Marvelous_ Marti!" Marti reminded him pointedly, skipping around from behind the curtain they had set up as the stage. She was wearing her purple fairy princess costume from last Halloween, complete with tiara and plastic wand. "Marti, I thought you were going to wear your sparkly ballerina leotard!" Edwin groaned, forgetting about his audience for a second.

"But I'm not dancing and this is a magic show!" Marti protested, waving around her wand as if trying to prove something.

"So?"

"Fairies are _magical_!"

"Um, Edwin, can you get on with the 'show' before you start boring us to death?"

_"Derek!"_

"For our first trick-!" Edwin continued, loudly over his Nora's protests and his brother's complaints. "We need two volunteers from our audience-"

"I don't _believe _this!"

Everyone groaned simultaneously as Casey barged through the front door, clearly irritated about something or other. She didn't even notice her family until after she tossed her jacket on the couch, which landed right in between Derek and Lizzie. Her eyes lit up as soon as she realized Edwin's audience was looking at her with confusion and annoyance so she started venting. "I mean, really! One fight and then Max-!"

"…And we have our volunteer!" Edwin cried out, using his 'theater voice'. Quickly, he walked over and pulled Casey over to the center of the "stage". Casey freed herself from his grip and yanked her arm away. "Volunteer? What for?"

"It's our magic show!" Marti cried out happily. Edwin 'coughed' and her excited smile dropped slightly. "Sorry, it's Edwin the Magnificent's Super Awesomest Magic show!" Still confused, Casey glanced over at Nora for answers. Nora sighed tiredly. "Edwin has been preparing a secret magic show for the family. We were going to call you to come right after school instead of hanging out with Max but-"

"But I told them if they didn't want you sulking around the house all weekend it was a bad idea." Lizzie finished with a grin. Casey flashed her a smile in thanks but then her look turned irritated once again as she rounded on Nora and George.

"I actually wish you did call me home. If I knew the crap Max was going to put me through I would have been home in an instant." Casey declared, crossing her arms angrily against her chest while Nora winced and exchanged looks with George. "I mean, honestly!" She continued, ignoring them. "I make one tiny suggestion and he gets all frustrated with me-!"

"...And as much as all of us would love to know what this suggestion was and the end of this fantastic story-" Derek cut in, standing up from the couch to pull Casey away to the side. "Edwin's waiting for us patiently and, dare I say it, I '_want'_ to watch the rest of his_ 'fantastic'_ show."

Edwin blinked. "You do?" He asked incredulously.

"Yeah right, but some of us actually have plans for tonight!"

Before Casey could make an aggressive response to Derek's previous comment, Edwin made his way between them pulling out something from under his costume's cloak.

"…And we have our other volunteer!" He announced, grinning as he yanked Derek's outstretched wrist towards Casey's wrist and snapped them together with a pair of . . .

"Edwin Venturi, if you don't take these off right now-!" Casey demanded with a fierce voice as she tried to yank her wrist free of the handcuffs. Derek just glared at him so threateningly that Edwin actually took a step back.

"Relax, it's just a part of the trick!" he tried to explain, fumbling around until he found a handkerchief. Lizzie leaned over in her seat to watch with amusement while the rest of the family looked on in shock (with the exception of Casey and Derek who were busy glaring death glares at Edwin).

"Okay!" Edwin announced nervously, trying to ignore the look his 'volunteers' were still giving him. "Since we now have our two amazingly, wonderful volunteers . . ."

"Edwin!"

"…Yeah, this trick is called the "Disappearing Handcuff" trick" Edwin finished quickly as he placed the handkerchief over the handcuffs. He froze for a second as though a thought just came to him. "Uh oh."

"Uh oh?" Casey echoed with an edge in her voice.

"Uh . . . alakazam!" As Edwin lifted the kerchief his face turned pale. "Tell me that isn't the end of your little trick." Derek groaned while Casey winced.

"Alright, Edwin! You used your incredible magical ability to handcuff Casey and Derek together! Go you!"

"Lizzie, you're not helping." Casey and Nora declared at the same time. Casey looked at her mother desperately. Nora tried to avoid the look. "Edwin, please," She began, her tone somewhat desperate as well. "Don't you have a key or anything that will get Casey and Derek separated?" George said nothing. He knew exactly what Nora was thinking and he knew that if Derek and Casey were stuck like this for the entire weekend it wouldn't be pleasant at all on their part. Dumbstruck, Edwin glanced over at Marti. "Do you know where I put the magic kit?"

"I threw it out." Marti shrugged, completely unaware of how serious everyone was taking the situation.

"You threw it out!?" Edwin cried, his face turning even paler if it were possible as Derek and Casey rounded on him again with even more glares.

"Yeah, you said that you had mastered it all so I thought you didn't want the box anymore." Marti continued, now confused as she looked up at George and Nora who both closed their eyes nervously.

"Edwin, please don't tell me what I think you're going to tell me." Casey pleaded as Derek tried to yank his handcuffed wrist away in desperate attempt for escape.

"Uh . . . the key was sort of, kind of, still in the box." He winced, closing his eyes as he waited for the explosion.

"YOU THREW OUT THE KEY!?"

"Edwin!"

"I didn't throw out the key, Marti did!"

"Don't blame this on Smarti, Ed. You are so dead when I get a hold of you!"

"Der-ek! Quit yanking!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know! Usually the kits come with fake handcuffs, not real ones! I guess I didn't realize that they were authentic when I paid an extra ten bucks instead of what they usually cost." Edwin cried, trying to get out of Derek's reach. Marti squealed and stepped out of the way quickly as he ran behind the stage blanket while Casey grabbed Derek's wrist with her handcuffed hand, jerking him back as he tried to chase his younger brother.

"Great, so now what?" She demanded, as she rubbed her wrist with her other hand.

"There has to be some way out of these things." Derek protested, holding the cuffs higher so he can examine them better.

Nora and George exchanged another look. "Well, you could always go to the magic shop and ask the store manager for an extra key."

"But the magic shop closed at four today and it won't open until Sunday morning!" Edwin informed them, peeking behind the curtain and disappearing again when he caught glimpse of Derek's look.

"I am NOT spending an entire weekend cuffed together with him!" Casey declared, trying to cross her arms angrily but instead she pulled Derek off balance so he stumbled into her clumsily. Nora paled. This wasn't good.

"Sunday. I have to be stuck with her all weekend just because the stupid magic shop won't open until Sunday!?"

"I've got plans with Emily tomorrow!"

"I've got plans with Sam tonight!"

"Okay guys, enough." George intervened, placing his head in his hands. "Look," He sighed finally. "I don't like the situation as much as you do but there's nothing we can do right now to help it-"

"Oh yes there is." Casey said firmly, spinning on her heal so she could face the curtain. "Edwin Venturi, we're going to go upstairs to search the internet so you can find a key to the handcuffs and order it, speed delivery, so Derek and I can forget this whole thing every happened."

For a second, Casey found herself pleased at her idea until she noticed that Derek was looking at her like she was out of her mind.

"What? It's a good idea!" She scoffed.

"Case, even though I want to actually agree with your idea for once, I feel obligated to say this: get real!"

"Derek's right Casey," Lizzie pitched in, clearly trying not to burst out laughing. "Where are you going to find a website that sells keys to particular handcuffs and delivers them in a day?"

"Google? EBay?"

"Okay, well I think it's safe to say that nothing else can be done with this situation until Sunday morning when Edwin can get the key. Derek, Casey, it looks like you two are going to be handcuffed together for a little bit? Alright? Okay! Who wants pizza for dinner!?" Nora finished, standing up from the couch clapping her hands. Lizzie couldn't hold back her laughter any longer as Derek and Casey looked at the handcuffs first and then at each other with a mixture of shock, confusion and anger. It was going to be a long weekend.

-Fin-

A/N: Heehee, this fic is going to be amusing to write. I'm not entirely sure how many chapters it'll be but I know for a fact that there will be more than five. Also, I just want to warn everyone I'm not the fastest updater around so please bear with me. Plus, this is my second attempt at a LwD fic so if anyone is OOC feel free to let me know. Thanks for reading everyone! Until next time!

-Never let go of the one you truly love

-December'sRose


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Cuffed into Love

Rated T

Summary: Edwin's new magic phase ends up getting Derek and Casey handcuffed together until Edwin can "find" the key. .:Dasey:.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life with Derek

A/N Hello again everyone! First off, wow. I'm absolutely stunned by the responses I got for the first chapter. Thanks so much guys I'm really excited that you all are enjoying this fic! I was nervous that it wasn't going to be that great. Here's chapter 2 for you all, I hope everyone enjoys it as much as chapter 1!!

---

Chapter 2

---

"No. Way."

Casey raised her eyebrow in amusement as her words finally registered in Derek's thoughts. A look of pure disgust could be seen in his features.

"Share.a.room?" he asked again to clarify, trying not to choke on each word.

Casey shrugged. "Well, where do you expect us to sleep these next couple of days, huh?"

"_Share a room?"_

"Oh and don't think you're setting foot in my room. I'd never be able to get your hockey sweat-stench out of the fabrics and rug . . ."

"Share MY room!?"

"Oooh, can I sleep in Casey's room then!?" Marti asked excitedly as she came back down the stairs after changing out of her costume.

"Smarti, you won't be sleeping in Casey's room because that's where _Casey _will be sleeping!"

Casey glared at his outburst. "You're not going to be stepping foot in my room." She declared her non-cuffed hand firmly planted on her waist. "So there."

The color from Derek's face fled. "But I don't want a roommate! My room is sacred . . . and it's mine!"

"Well, I'd love to sit here and pretend that I care but _we really don't have a choice_!" She yanked their cuffed wrists to eye level so she could prove her point.

"But Casey, if you're going to sleep in Derek's room won't the smell be even worse there?" Lizzie asked, enjoying the show from her comfortable seat on the couch. Casey smirked as Derek ran his free hand threw his messy hair. "Yes, but that's the very reason as to why I'll have a lovely bottle of Fabreeze on me while I'm in there."

"You are not going to spray that flowery, girly junk in my room. Get it?"  
"Wrong Derek, if I'm sharing a room with you I want to be able to breathe!"

"My room doesn't smell that bad!"

"That's because you're immune to it!"

"Guys, knock it off!" Nora demanded as she entered from the kitchen. Behind her George could be seen setting up the pizzas for dinner. "Room arrangements will be made _later_. Right now, it's time to eat."  
As if on cue, Derek's stomach growled loudly causing Marti to giggle. Everyone took their seats as George brought the pizzas out on plates. Everyone except Derek and Casey that is.

"Uh . . .?"

They exchanged a look as they glanced over the table, trying to figure out a solution for seating arrangements.

"What if you . . .?"

"I'm _not_ giving up my seat too!"

George groaned impatiently. "Edwin, sit in Casey's seat today, alright? Happy, Derek?" He added towards his son as the two made their way to the seats. Once situated side by side they both took their free hand and tried to eat the pizza before them.

"So, this is a nice family dinner." Edwin mused after taking a bite of pizza. He tried to ignore the fresh glares Casey and Derek were giving him from across the table.

Nora sighed. "Look you two." She began. "I know this isn't your ideal weekend, but try and make the most out of it okay? You two could actually grow to like each other."

"Not likely." They both said at the same time.

"Well, for the most part, could you stop throwing death glares at your little brother? This whole thing was an accident and it wasn't his fault."

"Thank you, Nora," Edwin told her, pleased that his step-mother wasn't angry with him because of the current situation. Nora nodded and the family continued to eat their meal in an awkward silence.

"Edwin, Lizard, dish duty." George informed them after placing his plate in the sink. Marti cleaned her plate quickly and made her way over to the television to watch her usual Friday night cartoons. Derek stood up from the table and 'yawned', purposely stretching out handcuffed wrist so he'd be able to drag Casey's seat off balance. She scowled up at him as she maintained her balance. "Der-ek!"

"I'm going to hang out with Sam tonight; we had movie plans and a D-Rock rehearsal later." He informed her, ignoring her scowl.

"Well, it looks like I'm tagging along? _Won't that be fun_?" Casey gushed sarcastically as the two put their plates in the sink. Derek rolled his eyes at the sarcasm. "If I'm going to be stuck hanging around you tonight, then you're coming with me and Emily to the mall tomorrow!"

"No way! You two are going to drag me into every girl department up there!"

"Well, it's not like I _want_ to spend my Friday night with D-Rock!"

"It's better than the mall!"

"Only for you!"

"Hey, will you two stop fighting I'm _trying_ to watch cartoons and I can't hear!" Marti cried from the couch. Derek sighed, irritated. "Sorry, Smarti."

Casey shook her head. "Okay, how about this: You cancel D-Rock rehearsal tonight, but we'll go to the movies with Sam. I'll invite Emily so that way we're even, deal?"

"Fine, but since they were my plans first Sam and I get to pick out the movie." He declared. Casey shrugged, not really caring. As Derek sent a text message out to Sam and Ralph telling them about the new plans a thought occurred to her and her face turned pale. Derek noticed this. "What?"

"How are we supposed to go to the bathroom this weekend?"  
Silence and Lizzie's amused laughter from the kitchen was her answer.

---

"So Edwin handcuffed you two together?" Emily grinned while Casey and Derek scowled. "Obviously."

"Dude, that sucks." Sam smirked. He was about to make another comment but the look on his best friend's face silenced him.

"Em, this is a disaster!" Casey cried as they made their way into the theater. Emily and Sam had graciously picked them up from the house ten minutes before the movie started once the two realized there was no possible way either was capable of driving. Casey had felt uncomfortable as the ticket checker gave her a weird look, her eyes moving from the handcuffs then to Derek and Casey. The only reason she really agreed to go out in public like this was because pretty much everyone she and Derek hung out with knew the two couldn't stand to be around each other at all. Ever. So for them it'd be safe to assume that their handcuffs were not placed on them for their own enjoyment. Emily looked as if she were holding back a fit of giggles. "Yup, it looks that way." Casey glared at her.

"How many reviews did this movie get again?" Derek asked loudly towards Sam so Casey wouldn't have the chance to start ranting about how unfair the whole situation was. Sam quirked an eyebrow at him. "Uh . . . it got some good ones, but I'm not sure exactly how many."

"We'd better not be seeing one of those stupid "horror" films that you and Edwin love to watch." Casey threatened as they took their seats, Emily and Sam on either side of the handcuffed duo.

"Didn't you check your ticket?" Sam asked her, while Casey thumped Derek on his arm. "You know I hate spending my money on those! Why couldn't we watch a comedy or a romantic film or something!?"

"1. I hate the "romantic" chick flicks that you and Emily gush over all the time 2. There were no comedies that I wanted to see and 3. It was my choice!"

"Guys, stop fighting, we'll get kicked out." Emily warned them, settling back in her seat with the popcorn. The movie was actually quite painless, not at all like Casey expected but the fact that this was the type of movie she'd wait for to come out on DVD still bugged her.

"The special effects weren't the greatest." Sam was now saying to Derek as everyone piled out of the theater. Derek snorted in agreement. "I know, I mean that blood looked like the fake stuff you could get in stores around Halloween."

"It probably _was_ the fake stuff."

"Are we still going to the mall tomorrow, Case? I've been dying to get that perfume since last time we were there." Casey glanced over at Derek who was too busy criticizing the movie and smirked. "Yeah, the mall is still on." At this, Derek's head snapped around so his attention was on the girls. "I thought you said if we brought Emily along the mall plans were canceled!"

"Yeah, well that was before I wasted 8 bucks of my own money on a movie that I really didn't want to see!"

"Well, if that's the case, _Case_, D-Rock rehearsals should be back on." He didn't even wait for a response as he took out his cell phone.

"Oh, okay that seems fair. Would you mind informing me and Emily how you're going to plan on playing guitar with one hand?"

Derek paled as Casey's logic smacked him in the face. Stupid handcuffs!

"_Casey!"_

Casey stopped abruptly, causing Derek to stumble backwards. "Ow! A warning would be nice!" He hissed as he rubbed his handcuffed wrist with his free hand to soothe the pain. Emily and Sam stopped too as Max ran up to them, much to Casey's displeasure.

"Hey Max, what are you watching?" Emily greeted warmly only causing Casey's frown to deepen.

"Oh great, come to fight with me some more?" She asked sweetly as he finally caught up to them. Max shook his head. "No. I wanted to apol-" The last word trailed off as he noticed the handcuffs and raised an eyebrow. Casey groaned. "Don't ask."

Max shrugged it off. "I wanted to apologize." He explained sounding sincere. Casey frowned. "Max, you're the one who-"

"Yeah, I know and I was stupid. Forgive me?"

Casey pretended to think on this for a minute before breaking out into a smile. "Of course I do." She said, giving him a one-arm hug. "Dude, Em and I are going to head out to the car, meet us up there okay?" Derek's eyes grew wide as Sam grabbed Emily's arm and pulled her away from the scene. 'Yeah, thanks a bunch.' He thought sarcastically, groaning as Casey and Max shared a kiss. "Oh yes, this is entertaining," He mused to himself sarcastically. "Why go to a lovely romantic chick flick when you could witness one personal"

"Derek, stick your head in a paper bag and breathe. Deep."

"So, I take it you can't hang out with me tonight? Some cheerleaders and football players are already in the theater waiting on me."

"Wait, you were going to the movies tonight and you didn't even plan on calling me to ask if I wanted to go earlier?" Casey looked at her boyfriend incrediously. Max shook his head. "I did call." he told her slowly, almost hesitant glancing over at Derek for a bit of help. Derek rolled his eyes.

"Oh really?" Casey asked, not really believing his lie.

"Sure I did." Max assured her falsely, his eyes twitching a little. "Derek was supposed to tell you that I called."

"You could of told me yourself when I was with you this afternoon!"

"I called after you left." Max insisted lamely.

"Max, how can you stand there and lie-!?"

"Actually Case, he did call." Derek smirked as the two turned their attention towards him. The fact that Max indeed was trying to lie to his step-sister was one thing; the fact that he was trying to rope him into it . .. well, now he crossed a line. Plus, Derek hadn't messed with Casey lately so this was long over due.

"He did?"  
"Yeah, don't you remember?" Derek continued in a calm voice. "I told you that Max was on the phone but you said you never wanted to see that 'Selfish jerk' again and your relationship was over. Oh Max, she hasn't told you yet?" He added, his voice smug as Max raised his eyebrow at Casey.

"Selfish jerk?"

Casey just let her mouth hang open stupidly as she glared at her step-brother, too stunned to speak and floored at the idea that Derek even _went_ there.

"So you were just messing with me the whole time?"  
"No!" She cried when she finally found her voice. "Max, you . . . you know how big a liar Derek is . . .you can't possibly believe him . . .can you?"

"Actually, I do believe him Casey." Max shook his head as if finally realizing something. "You've been messing with my emotions, causing the fights we've been getting into lately, and now Derek for once has said something that has actually fit the puzzle and it's all clear. There never really was a relationship, was there?"

"That's not true! I -"

"Save it, I have to meet up with everyone else. See you around Casey." And without another word, Max turned on his heel and walked away from the two step-siblings. For a second Casey just stood in shock as the tears started rolling down her face.

"So we should probably be heading out to the parking lot, Sam and Emily have been waiting for what? Five, ten minutes?"  
Derek's sarcastic concern pulled Casey out of her shocked state and she rounded on him, her eyes igniting with figurative fire.

"You just made a big mistake."

"Oh really? I'd like to think of it as an improvement."

Casey groaned, stamping her foot in frustration as she yanked a now smirking Derek out into the parking lot of the theater. How they were going to survive the rest of the weekend was beyond Casey. What she did know though was that if Derek didn't sleep with his eyes open tonight he'd regret it in the morning after she got threw with him.

-Fin-

A/N: There you go! I'm glad I was able to get it up by this weekend! Okay, so I know the whole Max thing seems a tinsy bit far-fetched but I needed an angle to work with so Dasey could happen in later chapters. Derek causing Max to break up with Casey just seemed to work well. Plus, I don't like Max's character that much so . . . yeah. Hope you enjoyed chapter 2 everyone, thanks again for your amazing reviews and support for this story! Chapter 3 is in progress and I promise to add a somewhat fluff-filled Dasey moment for all the fans! Until next time!

-Never let go of the one you truly love

-December'sRose


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Cuffed into Love

Rated T

Summary: Edwin's new magic phase ends up getting Derek and Casey handcuffed together until Edwin can "find" the key. .:Dasey:.

A/N: I really didn'tput much in this chapter because I guess I consider it a filler of sorts.This is the chapter where the question most reviewers wondered about will be answered. I had lots fun writing the scene so I hope it's enjoyed. Again, thanks so much for your reviews and support for this story, you have no idea how much I appreciate them all! I guess all that's left to say now is enjoy!

---

Chapter 3

---

Catastrophe had finally settled itself upon the McDonald-Venturi household. Of course, and this was well known to those acquainted, said catastrophe had been taking its' sweet time to make itself at home since Nora and George married. It teetered and tottered on the border line that was sanity. One action, such as an action causing a single domino to topple many, could cause it to fall over this borderline. One cause could provoke this catastrophe to erupt as soon as it familiarized itself with its new and insane surroundings. 

That cause was none other than . . .

"Casey, just give it here!"

Casey tried not to giggle at Derek's protests as she threw the roll of toilet paper up and caught it with her hand. On the other side of the door frame, which led to the backyard, Derek pouted and pleaded for he was currently in an . . . . interesting situation.

"It's not my fault you didn't grab the toilet paper when you had a chance," Casey chided at him. Even though she was completely disgusted that Derek had decided to stoop as low as going outside ("There is no _way_ I'm going to go while you're in the room. Eyes closed or not!") She still found pleasure as she taunted him, keeping him from the only thing he would currently fight for now. 

"Case, you can't just leave me out here like this!"  
"Get over it and drip dry!"

She was still surprised that Emily and Sam were willing to take them both home after all the arguing in the car, even if they were on her side:

"Derek, this is the lowest thing you've ever done!"  
"Dude, not cool at all."

Still, even though she wanted the whole thing to be a bad dream, even though the chances of her and Max getting together again were slim, she milked every ounce of the revenge at hand . . . and boy was it sweet.

"Look, I'm sorry about you and Max-!"

"You're not getting the toilet paper Derek, even if you _did_ mean the apology."

"Come on Case; I'll do anything!"

"So, do you want to bet on how long it'll take until Casey and Derek finally drive each other insane?" Lizzie jumped as Edwin made his way down the stairs next to her. She grinned sheepishly. "I don't think we'd have to wait that long." She said quietly, peering around the stair rail as Nora made her way from her bedroom to see what all the commotion was. 

"Casey won't give me the toilet paper!" 

"Derek caused Max to break up with me tonight!"

"Only because I felt he wasn't the "right one" for you anymore! I try to stick up for you and look at how she repays me!"

Casey glared at his obvious sarcasm. "Oh right, like you really care about who I date and why I date them-!"

"You guys!" Nora shouted over the argument. She sighed in irritation and brought a hand up to her head for a headache just formed. "Marti just got to sleep; Lizzie and Edwin are getting ready for bed as are me and George. At the moment I don't care what happened tonight. All I want is for you two to get up stairs and get to bed so you don't disturb anyone else."  
"Nora, I'd love to go upstairs and go to bet but there's one problem: _Casey won't give me the toilet paper_!"

She opened her mouth to state her argument but her mother's look silenced her.  
"Casey would you please, for my sake, give your step-brother the toilet paper now?" Nora pleaded, too tired to scold Derek for going out in her backyard in the first place. Reluctantly, Casey passed the toilet paper from her hand to her handcuffed hand where Derek took it from around the door frame with _his_ free hand. Nora flashed Casey a worn out yet thankful smile.

"Okay you two, get up to bed, it's after eleven. Tomorrow's another day."

"Emily was right Derek, this has to be the lowest thing you've ever done!"

Derek simply shrugged so Casey continued, unaware that he stopped listening to her a while ago. "I mean, you didn't only completely _lie_, you ruined one of the best relationships I have ever been in and you don't even care-!"

"Please, whatever you and Max had going was going to end soon anyway." Derek interjected. "I was just helping it along."  
Casey opened her mouth so she could yell at him for being an insensitive jerk but even as she did so a foul taste entered her mouth. 

"How can you live in a room that smells like this?" She gagged, reaching for the Fabreeze bottle she had set on Derek's desk earlier. Derek coughed and grimaced as she started spraying the mixture in a frantic motion.

"I told you not to spray that girl junk in my room- what are you doing?" 

His protests were cut off as Casey angrily pointed the nozzle towards him, her index finger patiently waiting to pull the trigger.

"Say another thing and you're done for" She challenged, her voice leaning strong against her threat. Derek narrowed his eyes, wondering if she was bluffing. Casey noticed this and raised the nozzle a tinsy bit higher.

"You don't want to do this," Derek assured her after gulping down the lump in his throat. 

"Oh yes I do!" Following this was a bitter laugh as Casey pulled the trigger half way. Derek was too quick for her; he grabbed the bottle with his free hand and chucked it across the room. Casey made a move indicating she was about to strike, but forgot that Derek's hand was still on her wrist. He had her pinned to the bed in seconds.

"_Der-ek_! Get off!"

"No way Spacey. Not until you promise to throw out that junk." She tried to struggle out of Derek's hold but couldn't break his strong grip. Glaring up at him, a glare more powerful than the one she gave Edwin, she sighed reluctantly and stopped struggling. Derek smirked. "Good girl."

"Jerk," She spat the words at him as she got to her feet. 

"What are they doing in there?" Lizzie asked, her voice amused as she and Edwin eavesdropped out in the hall. Edwin shrugged. "Who knows, but do you want to use this to our advantage?"  
"I'm listening."

"Derek and Casey aren't going to be getting the key until I "get" it on Sunday. Let's just say I get the key but I don't give it to them . . ."

"Edwin, they're going to skin you alive if you try and pull that stunt!" Lizzie exclaimed, her eyes twinkling with excitement at Edwin's musings. "They'd be stuck together until-"

"Until we give in. We can call the shots; we can make them do whatever we want to do-"

"-And they can't really complain considering the position they're in." Lizzie finished, covering her mouth to keep from giggling. It was a nice thought; having your older sister and step-brother forced to wait on your hand and foot against their will. 

"Now you're beginning to think like me!"

"If you never came up with these once in a lifetime brilliant schemes I'd resent that remark."

"Yeah, yeah, so are you in?"  
"Definitely." 

If Derek was asked to list the most awkward positions he had ever been in, this would definitely make the cut. Never in his life had he felt so claustrophobic. Next to him, he could hear Casey's soft breathing as she slept. They tried to sleep on opposite sides of the bed with Casey's head being at the foot but she complained too much about how his feet smelled ("Seriously, don't you _ever_ take showers?"). After arguing that fact that she would tell Nora and George in the morning that her own step-brother tried to force her to sleep on the floor Derek finally scooted over to make room. 

He wasn't sure what time it was; the digital clock was on Casey's side and Derek didn't feel like leaning over to look. All he was sure of was that he couldn't sleep. 

'_Great, another whole day like this to look forward too. Man, I'm going to strangle Edwin when I get out of this thing.'_

Outside it was raining, not heavy rain but it wasn't light either. The noise of it pelting the window wasn't helping Derek's insomnia any.

"Nnmgh…" 

At first, he wasn't sure if it was his imagination or not but when Casey made the straggled sound again he turned his head to look over at her. Her face was scrunched together, her soft breathing turned rigid. She was shaking.

'_What now?_' Derek tilted over on his side so he could wake her up, but stopped when he noticed tears running silently down her face.

'_She cries in her sleep?'_

"Casey? Case, wake up. Come on," He muttered nudging her slightly with his non handcuffed hand. He had a sudden urge to reach over and wipe the tears away from her face but decided against it.

"Please, no . . ." She muttered drowsily, her body shaking at her words. Derek didn't know what to do; sure Marti always had nightmares but his Dad was usually the one who'd deal with them. The thought of letting her sleep through it crossed his mind but he shook it clear, too curious to let this situation pass and disturbed at how much Casey was shaking next to him and how she was _crying_ in her sleep.

"Casey," This time he nudged her a bit rougher, his face started to twist with concern. "Casey, wake up. Knock it off, you're freaking me out."

"Wha-?" Her eye lids opened slowly and she tried to focus her vision. Derek sighed inwardly with relief as she sat up in bed and felt her face.

"Why is my-?"

"You cry in your sleep." Derek said simply as she wiped away the tears with her free hand.  
"I was crying? What time is it?"  
"I don't know, what were you dreaming about anyway?" Even in the darkness of his room Derek could see Casey's frown; it was sharp against the shadows. "What do you care anyway?" She muttered, settling herself back down in the bed. Derek did the same and he turned his head towards her. "Must have been some awful nightmare for you to be crying like that."  
"It's nothing, go back to sleep Derek"

Silence then engulfed the room as the two lay on the bed. After a few minutes Derek heard Casey's soft breathing again, this time undisturbed by any dreams. Curiosity nearly drowned him, keeping him awake as he tried to go back to sleep. Even though Casey hadn't told him what her nightmare was about and even though he knew that it wasn't exactly "nothing" sleep crept up on him uneasily and he felt his eyelids drop. Whatever her nightmare was, he'd get the answers out of her somehow. At least now she had stopped shaking. 

-Fin-

A/N: Well, I don't know if this last scene would be considered a fluff-filled moment. I just consider it a moment. Casey's nightmare will be revealed in later chapters if anyone is interested. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for chapter 4! Until next time guys!

-Never let go of the one you truly love

-December'sRose


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Cuffed into Love

Rated T

Summary: Edwin's new magic phase ends up getting Derek and Casey handcuffed together for the weekend until Edwin can "find" the key.

Disclaimer: I don't own LwD

A/N: Hello again! I'm back with chapter 4. The last scene was what prevented me from updating any sooner because I wanted to make it just right. I hope everyone enjoys the chapter, thanks so much for your reviews! As usual, I appreciated all of them and I'm glad you all are liking the story! Now, without further delay, here's the next chapter of Cuffed into Love.

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

"So, then he flat out _lies_!" Casey exclaimed dramatically the next morning at breakfast. She, Derek and Lizzie were seated around the counter while Edwin and Marti watched cartoons in the other room. Derek rolled his eyes as his step-sister continued on about how he was Canada's most insensitive jerk.

"I mean, can you _believe_ him Lizzie?" At this she darted a glare towards Derek's direction. He pursed his lips together and said nothing, disliking the fact that he was being referred to as if he wasn't in the room. Lizzie raised an eyebrow as she took another bite of cereal. "That _was_ pretty cold-hearted" She agreed after gulping a mouthful. Casey's younger sister glanced over at him for an explanation, but Derek averted his eyes from her questioning gaze. Even though Lizzie was greatly amused by the whole handcuff situation _and_ the fact that Edwin and her scheme would be put into effect the next day, she knew that Casey really cared about Max. Sure she didn't really like Max's personality as much, but that didn't matter as long as he treated her older sister with respect. Now, Edwin's ways were beginning to rub off on her. If Casey had come to her with this but a few months ago, she probably would have rounded on Derek with protests to come up with plans so he'd be able to get Casey back with Max. Yet seeing as Lizzie didn't like Max as much as she had Sam, Edwin's "So long as it doesn't involve us, sit back and watch the show" policy was beginning to grow on her.

"Max still hasn't called back yet," Casey grumbled, finishing her morning rant as she went back to her cereal bowl (which turned out even more difficult to eat with one hand then pizza). Derek ignored her and finished off his own cereal. He was irritated; it was plain enough by glancing at the look on his face. Casey being the morning person she was had dragged him downstairs at the crack of dawn (which was indeed nine AM in Derek's eyes) . . . on a _Saturday._ Unless he had a hockey game, Derek would often sleep in until Nora or George dragged him out of bed at around one in the afternoon.

"By the way, Derek, we're going to the mall in an hour. Surprisingly enough, Emily's still willing to pick us up this morning." Casey informed him, yanking so he'd follow her to the sink. Derek scowled as she cleared her bowl. "It's too early for the mall!" He whined. "Eleven o'clock is NOT _too _early." Casey snapped. "Em and I usually meet at ten thirty because that's when all the best sales are . . ."

"Please tell me that you aren't planning on spending all day there?" He declared, his fowl mood not lifting up. Casey ignored him and took a look at her day old shirt. "Great, I'm expected to stay in this outfit until Sunday? Disgusting." She complained. "Might I suggest Fabreeze?" Derek grinned at the threatening expression on her face.

* * *

"I can't believe it wasn't there!" Emily cried out as the three teens left the perfume stand. Casey gave her best friend a sympathetic smile. "I still don't know what the big deal is about you girls and perfume." Derek retorted, sneezing into his shirt as he tried to make a full recovery from all the smells they had sampled. To his surprise, the mall _was _pretty busy, almost chaotic with shoppers as the lunch hour rolled near. Just like the night before everyone who passed both him and Casey gave them weird looks. Derek cringed at some of them, only hoping that the two girls didn't drag him into Victoria's Secret. Casey, on the other hand, _seemed _unconcerned at the attention the handcuffs were drawing.

"Aw, cheer up Emily," She said, ignoring her step-brother completely, "Maybe they'll have something like it in Bath and Body Works."

"No fair! I just had to waste a good ten minutes of my life waiting for you guys as you squirted a whole bunch of smells in my direction!" Derek complained. "Am I ever going to get to go to a store of my choice?"  
"That would be a no." Casey snapped as they walked. "No way are Emily and I going to wait while you gaga over sport equipment and team jerseys. Right Em?"

Emily shrugged, indicating that she did not want to be apart of the argument at all. Instead, Derek opened his mouth to reply next but was interrupted by Casey's loud shriek. "Emily, look! They have a huge sale on skirts and summer shirts!"

"The sale includes shoes too!" Emily squealed, sharing her best friend's excitement while Derek's protests and whines were left forgotten. Derek groaned as Casey practically dragged him into the shop. As the two females gushed over what shades to choose from Derek found that he was thinking about the previous night. He had tried to push it far back in his mind, but the questions were still brimming with curiosity: What was the nightmare about? What could possibly scare a person like Casey to the point of crying? Who did she think she was talking to in her sleep last night?

"It sucks that I can't try any of these on." Casey was saying now as she picked up a light green top and held it up against her.

"At least you know what size you are. Just keep the receipt if they don't fit when you get them." Emily suggested.

"True, but that takes all the fun out of shopping!"

"So can we go?" Derek tried, hope entwined with his words.  
"Not a chance, Derek."

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Derek trudged out of the shop as his step-sister and Emily chatted excitedly about their purchases.

"I love that top!"

"You can borrow it if you let me wear that necklace you got, deal?"

"Okay, but . . ." Casey's words trailed off as did her gaze. "I don't _believe_ it." Her mouth dropped open in slight surprise as she pulled Derek to a harsh halt.

"Yeah, _again_, a warning would be fantastic!" He snapped, rubbing his wrist with his free hand again; there was no way he'd be able to get used to these things. Derek's whine once again was left forgotten as Emily's look turned puzzled as she followed her best friend's gaze, her eyes widening.

"What-?" Derek started asking, but his question trailed off as he turned the direction Casey and Emily were looking in. They were on the opposite side of the food court, the smell of pizza and Chinese diminished the leftover perfume scents much to Derek's pleasure, but he had a feeling that the girls weren't upset because the food court was packed with people. Sure enough, he found what he was looking for: A pretty brunette talking animatedly towards none other than . . .

"A day after we break up and Max already got another girl!" Casey cried, obviously hurt by this news. Derek said nothing as Emily comforted her. "Maybe they're just on a study date or something, you never know . . ." At this Derek scoffed, earning a glare from Emily even though she knew her reasoning was as ridiculous as it sounded.

"Studying on a Saturday . . . at the food court in the _mall_?" Casey asked with a raised eyebrow. Her best friend responded with a half-shrug.

"Well, since we're here, might as well get something to eat, right?" Derek started to make his way towards the pizza section but Casey forcefully yanked him back, panic in her eyes. "I'm not going to eat _there_." She declared firmly; ahead of her the brunette started giggling flirtatiously as Max leaned in to whisper something in her ear. Again, Derek winced. "Are you _trying_ to dislocate my wrist or something!?" His complaint was loud enough for Casey's ex boyfriend to hear; Casey turned a faint pink as Max stopped whispering to find the source of the familiar voice. His face fell when he spotted Casey.

"Oh wonderful, he's coming over here." She muttered to Emily; Derek glanced over to see the faint pink in her face turn a bit darker.

"Casey . . . uh, what are you doing here?" Max asked as he approached, obviously embarrassed. Casey pursed her lips together tightly before she decided to answer. "Emily and I are shopping, what are _you_ doing here?" She peeked over Max's shoulder for a second and then back at him, to find him shifting his shoulder uncomfortably.

"I'm just here with-"

"Oh, _Max_! Who are you talking to?" The brunette pranced towards them and now appeared at his side. "Come on, I want to go shopping. Who are you?" This last question was directed towards Casey, a hint of disproval wrapped around it. Casey glanced from Max, to the brunette as she glanced at her with a raised eyebrow. "Casey, Max's _girlfriend_."

"Ex-girlfriend." Max reminded them quickly for the brunette's look turned threatening. Her expression soon lifted into one of amusement.

"Oh, so you're the keener ex Max has been telling me about!"

Casey's mouth opened slightly in disbelief as the girl continued. "Max told me all about your little break up. It's funny because you don't _seem_ like an overbearing burden. . . "

"You called me a what!?" Casey exclaimed in outrage as she rounded on Max. Max fumbled for his reply. "Those might not have been my _exact_ words . . "

"Oh, don't be so modest Max!" The brunette gushed, her eyes twinkling with satisfaction.

"Max, how could you say something like that about Casey!" Emily defended, finally finding a way to enter the conversation safely. Derek, on the other hand, looked like he was refraining himself from saying anything on the subject. He tried his best to stay out of these types of fights when he could, but the fact that Max was dancing on his last nerve was really pushing it.

"I've been nothing but a great girlfriend to you and you say I'm an overbearing burden!"

"You know what?" Max began. "Yes, I do. I'm not going to lie Casey, at first I had a great time with you. Then you had to go on and on about how we were going to go to the same college together, how you couldn't stand for us to be apart once we graduated, how you ended up planning each date down to the dialogue! Case, as much as I hated it I couldn't deny any longer that enough was enough. You were suffocating me!"

"I was not!" Casey protested, feeling the tears sting her eyes as she denied the truth. "I was just trying to be there for you; I was just trying to show that I cared!"

"It's over Casey, just face it." Max continued as the brunette's smile curled evily. "We had some good times, but they're not enough to crush the fact that you were more of a burden than a girlfriend and if you don't change your ways soon, no one is going to love you for you. . . ."

He turned his eyes away from her tears as she gave up, defeated. The wonderful boyfriend she thought she knew . . .the relationship . . .all their memories together. . .

"Wow, you're crying? That's pitiful!" The brunette laughed. Emily glared at her as she put an arm around her best friend in comfort. "Just ignore them Case . . ."

"Max, are we going to watch this show all day because I need to pick up that shirt I saw earlier!" The girl gushed, giggling at Casey and Emily. Max turned her way and opened his mouth to answer but the words never came out. Instead, he found himself punched square in the jaw by none other than Derek Venturi himself.

-Fin-

A/N: I'm glad I was finally able to get this updated! I'm getting my own laptop soon (I use my mom's) so my updates should be quicker once I get it. Thanks a bunch for reading everyone, I hoped you enjoyed chapter 4. Until next time!

-Never let go of the one you truly love

-December'sRose


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Cuffed into Love

Rated T

Summary: Edwin's magic phase ends up getting Derek and Casey handcuffed together for the weekend until Edwin can find the key. .:Dasey:.

A/N: Hello everyone, I've finally got around to updating chapter 5! Thanks so much for helping me reach 100 reviews with this story, you all rock out loud and I seriously appreciate each and everyone of them. I'm so glad many of you are liking my fic! Anyway, to thank you all, I added another sort of Dasey moment that I'm hoping will satisfy everyone. I also threw in a pinch of Lizwin (Just a pinch though). Anyway, I'm going to stop blabbering on and let you all read the update. Hope everyone enjoys!

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

"It looks like a squashed blueberry!" Marti cried out. Casey tried not to giggle at Marti's observation while Nora examined Derek's black eye.

"That was really reckless, Derek, what were you thinking!?" She had cried once he and Casey entered the house and explained the situation. Despite Derek's good intentions, the fight did not go the way either would have normally expected it to end. Perhaps it was the fact that Derek punched Max with his right hand, his right wrist connecting to Casey's left one by the troublesome handcuffs. Though this action did do some damage (Max had left the mall with a bruise just as bad as Derek's) Casey had not been expecting her own hand to go along with Derek's fist. Needless to say it was an unpleasant collision, bringing fresh tears of pain to mix in with the current tears that were steadily running down her cheeks. An ice pack was on it now; it wasn't bruised but it ached. Emily had yelped in surprise when this event happened even more so when Max's own fist collided into Derek's left eye. The mall security guards came out at this point to break up the "unnecessary disturbance".

"Thinking? Derek was certainly not _thinking_." George scoffed as he paced back and forth in irritation. Even though he was proud of Derek for sticking up for his step-sister, George was also disappointed at the idea that his son resorted to violence. Marti bounced up and down in her seat at the edge of the couch, anxiously. "Does it hurt Smerek?" She asked as Nora dabbed his wound with a cloth soaked in cold water. He smiled at his little sister reassuringly. "Doesn't hurt at all Smarti, I'll be fine."

"Not when we get through with you, you won't be."

"George!" Nora hissed. "Now's not the time!"

Casey remained silent. Her thoughts distracted her from the pain in her right hand. It wasn't like she _intended_ to be . . . suffocating, as Max had harshly put it. When she and Sam were together, they had talked all the time about attending the same college after high school. Their friendship was profound, even if they didn't express it like Sam did with Derek or she did with Emily. Casey never figured the petty little things would irk Max _that_ much . . .

"I'm sorry Max was such a jerk to you, honey." Casey glanced up in time to see the sympathetic smile flashed in her direction. Derek had told their parents the entire story once demanded he'd state his real reason of punching Max. Luckily, Casey had thought, he left out some of the harsher details. Like what Max had really said. It took her a moment until she realized that George, her mother, and Marti were now all staring at her for some type of explanation.

"What?" She asked, confused. Nora sighed. "Nothing, it's just we're worried about you, that's all."

"Worried about me?" Casey quirked an eyebrow. "Why? I'm fine, really."

"Do you want us to talk to Max's parents for you? I'm sure we can get an apology out from him . . ."

"What!? Mom, no! I'm fine! Really!" She protested, hoping very much that her mother wouldn't go through with this thought.

"Okay . . ." Nora said uncertainly as she turned back to Derek. "You need to keep that on your eye for a good thirty minutes," She informed him, indicating the washcloth. "It'll keep down the swelling."  
"Thanks Nora." Derek told her sincerely. George sighed. "Look, we'll discuss your punishment later. Don't look at me like that Derek," He added, noticing his son's displeased features. "You had it coming. I know you were trying to do the right thing but violence-"

"Is not the answer!" Marti finished with a grin, proud of herself as she remembered the phrase. Her father couldn't hold back his smile. "Too right." He agreed.

"Do you two think you can be home alone for tonight?" Nora asked with a hopeful expression. "George bought tickets to the theater and Lizzie and Edwin are both at a friend's house. We were going to drop Marti off at Dimi's for the evening until we get back."

"Yeah mom, that sounds fine." Casey replied without really thinking about the answer. Her mother looked at her for a minute before finally nodding. "Okay, Marti bunny? You want to bring your new coloring books over to Dimi's house?"

"Yes!" Marti jumped up excitedly and rushed up the stairs to retrieve them. George looked over his son. "Here's the deal guys: Can you try not to get into too many fights this evening? Nora and I have still been suffering from headaches due to your recent ones and we don't want to walk into the middle of . . ."

"It's alright dad," Derek interrupted, "We'll try not to get into any fights tonight, okay?"

George looked at him incredulously. He opened his mouth to say how he didn't want any one over but was cut off again as Marti hopped down the stairs by twos, hugging two big coloring books against her. "I'm ready!" She announced. "So are we," Nora agreed, getting up from her seat so she could get her purse. "There's money on the counter if you want pizza for dinner." She pointed to the kitchen. "Call us if you need anything, okay?"

Derek and Casey nodded as their parents escaped out the door, Marti up in front. As soon as they were alone, Derek turned towards her. "Don't know about you, but I'm starving. You never did let me get anything up at the food court." He added this last statement as an excuse to get a scowl of sorts or something from Casey but she remained silent, like she never heard him in the first place. Derek quirked his eyebrow but decided to shrug it off. "Does pepperoni sound good?" Without waiting for an answer from her, he stood up to make the call. Casey said nothing as she trudged behind him, still very much deep in thought.

"Yeah, two medium pizzas with extra pepperoni," Derek was saying into the phone. He listened as the store manager told him the price. "That's fine; I'll have the money up front." He assured, soon afterwards hanging up the phone with a click.

The house seemed empty, even more so empty than it usually seemed when everyone was gone. Derek shifted on his foot uncomfortably, not enjoying the awkward silence at all. "It's my night for the remote." He finally declared for the sake of sound. Casey willingly followed him back to the couch. Earlier, he had scooted his chair nearer the couch so he'd still be able to sit in it figuring Casey wouldn't complain about having the whole couch to her self. He was right, she didn't complain. In fact, she didn't say anything as Derek turned on the television. Derek glanced up at her from the hockey game he had put on but ten minutes ago. Normally by now Casey would be whining about how he was hogging the remote again, how she despised hockey as well as other sports and how this was a waste of her valuable time. The absence of this disturbed Derek greatly.

"What's your deal?" He asked finally, muting the television so almost all his focus was on her. Casey jerked her eyes up from the floor she was staring at as though surprised by a sudden noise. She blinked when she realized it had been Derek who spoke.

"Nothing . . . I'm fine." She sighed, raising an eyebrow as she realized the television was on for the first time. "These games are so boring." She muttered. "Can't we put in a movie or something?"

"Nice try, Spacey, but you aren't getting out of this one." Derek rolled his eyes at her delay of usual complaining. Casey shrugged, avoiding looking at Derek all together. "You were on cloud nine for like, fifteen minutes." He told her, earning a puzzled look. Casey hadn't realized she had been deep in thought for that long. "Penny for your thoughts?"  
At this Casey would have responded by the usually bitter "Why do _you_ care?" Instead she found her self replying for some strange reason. "Just thinking about today," She informed him. "That's all."

Derek remained silent for a minute. It had occurred that she would be hurt still by this afternoon; no one could get over an event such as what happened today _that _fast. Still, he clicked off the television for he wanted Casey to trust that he was actually paying attention to what she was saying. She raised an eyebrow at this.  
"What?" She snapped when realizing Derek's persistent gaze. Derek shrugged. "I'm just making sure you're okay," he told her honestly. Casey scoffed. "Define okay."

"What's wrong? You mad about what Max said?" He knew this was a lame question and even though he knew the answer Derek figured if he kept the conversation going he'd finally learn the truth as to why she was crying last night in her sleep. Casey looked at him weirdly. "Uh . . . yeah." She admitted slowly, obviously trying to bite back a sarcastic retort. She knew Derek was actually trying to keep the conversation going and be civil with out argument so she figured she could at least do the same.

"You know that stuff isn't true, right?" Derek assured her, concern in his eyes. "Max was just being an ass today, nothing he said was true." Casey just shrugged, surprised at Derek's sudden sensitivity. "I just thought I knew him, that's all." She said simply, feeling hot tears prick her eyes. She held them back, biting her lip as one stray tear rolled down her cheek. Derek reached over and wiped it away with his free hand. "It's okay." He said with a smirk. "You can cry in front of me."  
"But you hate it when I cry." Casey reminded him, letting a couple more tears slip down her face. As she wiped them away with the back of her hand, Derek shrugged. "Nah," He said. "I just hated it when you bawl over nothing important or stupid pointless chick flicks. But Max really hurt you, didn't he?" His obvious question wasn't meant to be answered but Casey nodded anyway. Derek frowned, reaching over to wipe away a few more of her tears. "Just wait until Sam hears about this," He told her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "He's going to want to punch the creep him self!" This earned a watery chuckle from Casey and Derek smirked triumphantly. "Thank you." She told him, wiping away the last of her tears and smiling slightly. Derek sat back in his chair, removing his comforting hand for it was no longer needed.

"For what?"

"For sticking up for me today." Casey's eyes were now tear free, she looked relaxed as if a bunch of stress had been taken off her shoulders. "I really appreciate it."

"No problem." He told her sincerely with a shrug. They sat in silence for a moment or two, the questions in the back of Derek's mind prodding him.

"You can turn the TV back on." Casey told him. "I can watch a movie after your game."  
"It's just a repeat of last weeks." He shrugged. Derek looked over at her, curiosity present all over his face.

"What?"

"Nothing, just. . ." He tried to find the right words. "What where you dreaming about last night?" He finally got the question out in a quick rush. Casey quirked her eyebrow at him. "Oh," She said. Realizing that Derek wasn't going to leave her alone until she told him, she sighed in defeat. "It was stupid . . ." She began. Derek leaned back in his chair as she spoke. "It was after high school, everyone was just about to start college, including-"

"Max." Derek finished for her, reading the look on her face. Casey nodded, confirming his guess was right. "We ended up going to the same college after all, and everything was going great until Max started acting strange. Then he started yelling at me and hit me as if I'd committed some awful crime."

"Where was I?" Derek felt a twinge of anger; he'd never let anyone hit Casey and he thought she knew that.

"You were . . . watching." Casey admitted, shifting her eyes so she was looking at the floor again. "You had some blonde chick with you and she was laughing. You didn't do anything to help . . ."

"Max was yelling at me, saying practically everything he told me today only in a _much_ harsher context. It was just a disturbing dream . . ." Her voice trailed off and Derek felt the urge to reach over so he could hold her in his arms, comfort her saying that it was just a dream and he would never let that happen. Instead, he took her hand in his and squeezed it reassuringly. She looked up at him. "Case, don't ever think that I'd just sit back when some one hurts you." He told her, absently rubbing his thumb against her hand in circles. "Even if I'm not around the time it happens, just let me know and I'll set things right again." Casey nodded and let go of his hand. She loved the new sensitive side that Derek was showing her but it was still a bit weird for her taste. "Why are you being so nice to me tonight? I figured you'd be mad because I was the reason you got a black eye."

"Max was the reason, not you." He reminded her. Again he leaned back in his chair, turning the television back on. "And I was just curious about the nightmare." Casey nodded again, understanding and even though it wasn't said, she knew he knew she had forgiven him for Friday night while Derek knew _she_ knew that a silent truce had taken place. Strangely enough, he was okay with it.

Casey was aroused from sleep by the sound of a soft giggle. She didn't open her eyes at first; instead she tried to ignore it. Ignoring the sound didn't seem to keep her eyes closed for the next moment she was nudged rudely awake.

"What?" She whined, blinking as her surroundings came into focus. Casey realized she had fallen asleep on the couch, Derek sleeping in his chair right next to her. The giggle had come from Lizzie.

"Fun night?" Lizzie smirked as her older sister sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes with her free hand.

"What time is it?"

"Eleven." Lizzie replied casually with a twinkle in her eye. "We just came back from the magic shop."

It took a moment, as Casey noticed Edwin's presence in the room, before her younger sister's words clicked into place. Casey's eyes grew round with excitement.

"You got the key!?" She shrieked happily. Before Lizzie could respond, Casey then took the pillow she had been using and threw it with harsh force at her still sleeping step-brother.

"I haven't even _done_ anything to you yet to deserve that!" Derek complained as he sat up in his chair. As usual, Casey ignored his whines. "Edwin got the key!"  
"Seriously?" He croaked. Edwin nodded and then stepped back for his older brother practically lunged at him.

"Hey! Paws off!" Lizzie scolded, protectively. After Casey yanked him backwards so he wouldn't have a chance to reach his younger brother, Derek slumped back with an impatient scowl on his face.

"So, where's the key?" He demanded.

Edwin and Lizzie exchanged a smirk.

"Right here." Edwin pulled out a silver chain in his pocket; the key dangled from the end of it. The smile on Casey's face stretched out.

"We picked it up this morning before we came home." Lizzie explained, stifling back a giggle as Derek and Casey held out their handcuffed wrists with glee.

"Not so fast." Edwin rolled the key back into his fist as he placed it in his pocket once more. This action earned an incredulous look from both Derek and Casey. For a second the two stared at their younger siblings in shock; their shock quickly turning into impatient anger.

"Edwin, I haven't been able to change my shirt in two days!"

"Ed, think about what you're doing."

"Oh _we've_ definitely thought about what _we're _doing." Edwin said in response, absently placing his arm over Lizzie's shoulder. "And we've realized that we aren't ready to give you the key _just yet_ . . ."

This, of course, caused the reaction both younger siblings had been expecting.

"What!?"

"Edwin, give us the key right now!"  
"No way." Edwin chided, satisfied with his brother's disgruntled expression.

"Here's the deal," Lizzie spoke, avoiding the puppy pout Casey was currently giving her. "We'll give you the key, but only after you've done everything we've told you to do . . ."

"What, be your personal slaves?" Derek scoffed, laughing hard at the very idea.

"That's ridiculous!" Casey declared, standing up from her seat on the couch abruptly. "Where are Mom and George? I'm telling them what's going on!"

"Okay, go ahead. Tell George and Mom, that is, if you want to be handcuffed like this for the rest of your life." Lizzie said, smoothly.

Casey froze while Derek's laugh ceased. "You don't mean . . ."

"This is the last key from the magic shop." Edwin informed her. "You don't do what we tell you, you don't get the key. You tell Dad and Nora, we throw it out before they set our punishment. Understand?"

Both Casey and Derek glanced at each other, stunned. While Derek was trying to figure out if his younger brother was bluffing, Casey inwardly shuddered at the possibility of going to school tomorrow in this situation.

"Edwin, you are so dead!" Derek threatened, anger dripping off each word of his promise.

"That's nice. Now, if you two don't mind, Lizzie and I would like to watch cartoons while you two do our morning chores."

It took a minute full of death glares, a staring contest and Edwin taunting them as he pulled out the key, while it was still grasped in his fist, pointing it in the direction of the back yard garbage can before the two older teenagers rose from their seats, defeated.

Edwin glanced over at Lizzie, who wore the same look of satisfaction in her features, and grinned. Victory was sweet.

-Fin-

A/N: I was panicking for a minute there; I thought I had lost this file on my computer and that I would have to start chapter five all over again. As you can see, it's a decently long chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed the update, thanks again for reading! Until next time guys!

-Never let go of the one you truly love

-December'sRose


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Cuffed into Love

Rated T

Summary: Edwin's new magic phase ends up getting Derek and Casey handcuffed together until Edwin can "find" the key. .:Dasey:.

A/N: Hi guys, I'm back with chapter 6. This chapter is a bit of a filler; I didn't add anything heavy in it so I could save ideas for later chapters. I did, however, toss in a tiny/mild Lizwin hint. I apologize in advanced if the ending seems corny, don't worry, I've got a plan for what I'm going to do with that part of my plot. Thanks so much for your reviews on chapter 5 everyone! As usual I appreciate them all and I try to reply to each one but with my limited computer time, I don't always get to each one the way I want to. I do appreciate the reviews though. Now that I'm done, without further delay I present the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

"George, this waffle is still frozen!"

"Put it in the toaster again, Lizard."

"But if I put it in the toaster again, it'll burn." Lizzie complained, chucking the half-frozen toaster waffle in the trash.

"Here Liz, just have cereal." Edwin handed her the box as she sat down beside him at the kitchen counter. Breakfast was usually calm on the weekends; no one was in a rush and everyone usually minded their own business. Monday breakfast, however, was always a predicament, especially this Monday morning in particular:

"Dad, you _can't_ be serious!"

"Mom, how could you do this to _me_!"  
"Look, you guys." Nora proclaimed over the whines. "Stop being so dramatic. I know you're still in an unpleasant situation but that's no reason as to why you aren't capable of going to school today." It was a matter she had been mulling over since Sunday and Nora figured that there really was _no_ excuse the two teenagers could use for an absence. Like Casey, Nora always found pride in attendance when possible.

"Edwin, you're _sure_ the magic shop didn't have any keys?" George cut in, although his son had told him the answer to his question at least a hundred times already. "Yeah, Dad" Edwin lied simply, not even glancing over in Casey and Derek's direction for the two were giving him another round of death glares. "The guy in charge said that the authentic kits only come with one key. Kind of weird, right?"

"George, tell Mom that I can NOT go to school today! I'm not proper! I haven't changed my shirt all weekend!" Casey protested, helplessly.

"Besides, how are we supposed to go to all our classes? We have different schedules." Derek pointed out.

"I want to go to Derek and Casey's school! It was fun last time!" Marti chirped as she finished up her blueberry oatmeal.

"Marti, I'm pretty sure they don't have your camp set up _during_ the school year," Lizzie informed her.

Nora sighed as she glanced at her watch.

"I'm sure that if you go to the office and explain the situation that they'll let you follow one of your schedules-"

"-Right, and when you two come home afterwards, we'll see what we have in the tool box to break these things," George promised, giving Lizzie a look for she was about to start giggling again. The idea had been brought up during dinner that last night, leaving both Casey and Derek feeling a little foolish at the fact they hadn't thought of it before hand.

Casey sighed, cringing as she imagined what chaos would happen once they were entered the school. Not only would she have to constantly explain the real reason of the handcuffs, she'd have to face Max for the first time since Saturday. Today was going to be torture.

"Emily's picking you two up, right?" Nora asked as she got her brief case ready to go to work.

"Yep."

"Okay, well, I'm off. You two try and have a good day, alright?"

"And we'd better be going too. Come on Edwin, Lizard, Marti, in the car _now_."

"Daddy, I don't want to go to school today either!" Marti whined, kicking, as her father picked her up, tucked her under his arm and carried her out of the house.

"Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse," Derek grumbled, cleaning his own cereal bowl once their family had left them alone in the kitchen. Casey nodded in agreement. Sunday hadn't been very pleasant at all on their part. All morning long the two teens had been forced to do all sorts of outrageous chores Edwin randomly came up with on the spot, while in between they were ordered to make snacks, lunch and drinks for their obnoxious, younger siblings. They were almost free when Nora and George demanded to know the reason as to why Derek had taken Edwin's place in cleaning the garage, but the blackmail still hung over them unpleasantly and it was at that moment the two realized that they had lost the battle.

"I can't take any more of this!" Derek fumed. Casey gave him a look. "Well, neither can I but like I said on Friday, we really don't have a choice."

Derek returned the look and rolled his eyes. "Come on, Casey," He whined. "You know you're just as sick of this stuff as I am. I mean, I saw how you looked at Lizzie yesterday when she kept giving you orders . . ."

"Whatever," Casey said, remembering exactly what Derek meant for her younger sister really _was_ getting on her last nerves. She sighed again after putting her own bowl of cereal in the sink. "I'm going to call Emily to tell her we're ready,"

And as Casey went to the phone to make the call, Derek's face lit up with glee for the first time since Sunday morning. "Case, wait." He reached out and took her cell phone from her hand, hanging it up.

"What'd you do that for?" Casey glared at him.

"How do we know if Edwin is bluffing or not?" Derek asked her, his eyes twinkling. Casey blinked. "Er . . . we don't know?"

"Exactly! So, here's what I'm thinking. I'm thinking it's time to pay our own visit to that magic shop . . ."

"Like when, after school?" Derek rolled her eyes as his step-sister tried to snatch her cell phone back. "_No._ Like, now."

"What!? Ditch school!?" Casey shrieked, the very thought foreign to her. Again, Derek rolled his eyes and handed her the cell phone. "Yes, Case. _Ditch_ school. Call up Emily and see if she would be able to give us a ride up to the magic shop."

"Der-ek!" Casey hissed, her voice suddenly dropping to a whisper even though they were the only two in the house. "We can't just ditch school!" All throughout her education, Casey had never skipped her classes. Not even once. She believed perfect attendance to be the way towards a successful life and she was not about to change her belief_ for any reason._

"Why not?" Derek scoffed. "You really want to go around telling everyone the reason as to why we're handcuffed together? Okay, then don't forget to mention the fact that you're being blackmailed by your pest of a sister and her accomplice."

"They don't have to know all the details." Casey argued.

"And don't forget that Max is going to be there today," Derek continued as if he hadn't heard her. "I don't know about you, but if he tries to start something with me, I'm going to finish it. You might just find yourself in the principal's office."

"Nice try Derek," Casey smirked. "But my record is _clean_. Even if you do get us sent to the principal's office, which you _won't,_" She emphasized the word with a shudder. "There's no way he's going to pin the blame on both of us."

"Yeah, but how can you be sure? You were at the mall on Saturday and I'm almost positive that Max is going to mention that in _his_ side of the story. You might just be sentenced to detention or something just because you were in the general area. . ."

Casey said nothing as she randomly pictured herself in Paul's office:

"_Hey, Paul? How many jobs can you get if you've been subjected to detention due to fighting? No, not me really, it was Derek. I know I was there and the fight was sort of started because of me . . . what? I can't get into Harvard because they won't accept unstable students!? I'm not unstable, I promise, I'm not!"_

"Uh, hey, Space Case? You still with me here?" Casey blinked as Derek snapped his fingers in front of her.

Suddenly, Derek's reasoning was starting to sink in as she very slowly accepted the cell phone. He was right, after all. Their principal was strict when it came to fighting and obeying school rules; his strict ways were starting to expand these days. After gulping down the lump in her throat, she opened it up and pressed speed dial.

"Hey, Emily? Yeah, we still need a ride, but uh . . . do you think you can do us a tiny favor?"

"I _still_ can't believe that you're willing to ditch school for us." Casey exclaimed from the backseat of the car. Emily shrugged as she came to a halt at a stop light. "It was pointless for me to go to school anyway," She informed her best friend. "We're having substitutes in most of my classes and I'm caught up so I won't miss anything."

"Thanks again, Em." Derek told her, leaning back as he stared out the window.

"No problem, but you owe me gas money and if we get in trouble for ditching school, then I'm charging you double."

The ride to the magic shop wasn't at all long; Emily had made it there in a matter of fifteen minutes.

"So, this is where Edweirdo hangs out after school." Derek mused, looking around with a raised eyebrow. At first when they walked in, Casey thought they had made a mistake in location for the store looked like a Toys R' Us. Model airplanes hung up on the ceiling, swaying each time the front door was opened. There were shelves aligned with action figures and comic books.

"Um, hello?" Casey called as they found the front desk. No one answered her call.

"Yeah, this place is creepy." Emily declared, trying not to make eye contact with a hanging puppet.

Casey glanced at Derek with a quirked eyebrow.

"How can I help you today?"

All three teenagers jumped as a man appeared suddenly behind the front counter. He looked middle aged, probably a bit older then George. He glanced at Casey and Derek with suspicious eyes as he noticed the handcuffs. Casey gulped before finding her voice.

"Hi, are you the owner?" She asked, hesitantly. The man nodded. "Yes, I am. I've been in charge of this magic shop since the day it opened three years ago."

"Good, then you can help us." Derek spoke up. "One of your customers, he's my brother and he kind of-"

"Let me guess," The owner said with a knowing smile. "Your brother came in here and bought a magic kit with authentic handcuffs, threw out the key without realizing it and is now blackmailing you by saying that he won't give you the spare so you've come here in search of an extra key, am I correct?"

Casey blinked and smiled at his accurate deduction. "Yes! That's exactly it!" The owner sighed.  
"Sorry kids, your brother wasn't bluffing. The key he came to pick up yesterday with that pretty little girlfriend of his-"

"Um, that wasn't his girlfriend that was my sister." Casey interrupted; Derek shot her an impatient look.

"-well, they sure seemed like they were a couple." The owner scratched his head. "But that's beside the point. Your brother wasn't bluffing, he really did pick up the last key."  
"So, you're saying you _don't _have a spare around? Is there some way you can make a copy?" Emily asked. Derek said nothing as he imagined the things he would do to his younger brother once he and Casey were free.

"Afraid so." The owner said, apologetically. "Those authentic handcuffs are very hard to get and they only come with one extra key-"

"So _why_," Derek said slowly, his voice shaking slightly with anger. "Why would you put them in _magic kits_!?"

"The magic kits with authentic handcuffs are for _real magicians_." The store owner countered. "I normally don't sell them to kids; my new employee must have been working the day your brother bought the kit. She's a little scatterbrained, so she must have forgotten that rule."

"Well, this stinks," Casey muttered.

"Is there any way that we can get them off? A tool or something?" Derek asked, his voice pleading. Again, the store owner shook his head. "Sorry, those handcuffs are indestructible."

"_That doesn't help_!"

"Well, there is one way-" The owner mused, ignoring Derek's complaints. "I read somewhere when I ordered the handcuffs; it's sort of a trick to get them off-"

"Please tell us, we'll do anything!" Casey begged.

"How well do you two get along?" Derek blinked at the random question.

"Um, we have moments where we disagree-" Emily snorted at the understatement. "-but we're pretty civil, I guess." The owner nodded.

"Well, then, it looks like you two will have to be working out your differences then, because the trick I read requires you to be as close as lovers,"

"As close as _what_!?" Derek choked out the question while Casey froze; beside them Emily brought a hand up to her mouth to keep from giggling. The owner shrugged. "It's a simple process: the handcuffs we order aren't from police stations or even manmade. We get them from a special source, that's why it's always so hard to get that extra key. The . . . company, let's call it that, I bought it from specializes in their field. As I read the description for the handcuffs, I knew I had to have them in my magic shop. Legend states that if the original key is lost, the only other key is controlled by your emotions. If you get along fairly well, that isn't enough. It's believed the handcuffs will unlock if they sense a pure emotion from its' captives. I know this will sound corny, but honest love is the only key left."

"You've got to be kidding me." Derek croaked in disgust. The owner shrugged. "Hey, I told you what I knew, didn't I?"

Casey remained frozen. She was as skeptic as her brother when it came to hocus pocus nonsense such as the stuff the owner was telling them. Honest love? The two step-siblings weren't able to even have a decent conversation without one snapping at the other! It was insane! For some reason then, she flashed back towards Saturday evening. Derek had showed her a whole different side to him, a side that Casey thought wasn't humanly possible. The way he looked at her, the worry in his eyes. His words, the way he cared . . .

Casey shook her head to rid her thoughts. What happened Saturday night was a once in a lifetime scenario; Derek would probably never act that way around her again, even if she told him she did enjoy his sensitive side just a little bit.

"Well," The owner began. "As much as I loved having this wonderful conversation with you three, I have work to be done. I doubt you're really here to make any purchases so I must ask you to exit the store quietly." With that, he made his way from the front counter and disappeared behind a door that seemed to appear out of nowhere.  
"So, what are you going to do now?" Emily asked, turning to face her friends. Derek turned so he was facing her as well. "Guess we'll just go home. This place was no help; we'll just have to wait until my Dad gets home. There's got to be something in his tool box that'll break these things!" He pulled the handcuffs up to eyelevel so he could glare at them, jerking Casey out of her thoughts as realization finally clicked.

"You mean I'm _still_ going to be stuck in this shirt until we get these things off!?" She cried out in disbelief. Emily couldn't hold her giggles in any longer and Derek smirked at his step-sister's discomfort.  
"I find the need to suggest that Fabreeze might come in handy for your situation!" Casey cringed as the owner's voice sounded on the store intercom while Derek joined Emily in laughing.

-Fin-

A/N: Okay, I know the Fabreeze joke is getting old. I wanted to add another scene in this chapter but I didn't so I'd have something to start chapter 7 with. Thanks a bunch for reading everyone! By the way guys, if you want to talk with me on AIM, I've just installed it again on my mom's laptop so I'll be on more often. My screen name is in my profile if you're interested. Chapter 7 is in the works, so hopefully I'll have that up soon. Until next time!

-Never let go of the one you truly love

-December'sRose


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Cuffed into Love

Rated T

Summary: Derek and Casey end up getting handcuffed together until Edwin can "find" the key. .:Dasey:.

A/N: Hey guys, I'm sorry about the update wait! I was attacked by writers block for the longest time, so I was writing some other fics including another Dasey one-shot I have posted up. Thanks so much for your reviews everyone, you have no idea how happy they made me! I really appreciate them all! Again, this chapter is another filler, but I know where I'm taking this story and I'm estimating it to be a good fifteen chapters long. Don't worry, I promise large amounts of Dasey fluff will appear in the near future! Until then, I hope you everyone enjoys chapter 7!

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

"_Once upon a time, Casey McDonald embarked on an epic adventure. Involved in the tale were new beginnings, complicated plot lines, and the obnoxious troll who called himself Derek Venturi. Casey was not used to adventures like this one; she was a woman of posture and class. Yet over time she had gotten used to these new changes as her adventure rolled onward. She had even learned how to tolerate the troll (who insisted on following in order to make her life miserable)._

_One day, after arguing with the troll named Derek about which way to go when they came to a fork in the road, they ran into a con artist. The con artist had posed as a magician when they first encountered, telling Casey that he was able to cause all the problems she had with the troll to go away. Now, Casey McDonald was a pretty gullible person so without really thinking she had said yes to the con artist. The con artist told Casey and the troll to hold their hands out, side by side, so he could perform his "trick". They obeyed. The next thing they knew, a pair of indestructible, magical handcuffs had been slapped on their wrists. The troll had threatened to eat the con artist if he didn't take the cuffs off but the con artist just laughed, saying that Derek the troll wasn't able to do anything. The con artist had been looking for victims to take the wretched handcuffs off his back, and with that, he left both Casey McDonald and Derek the troll together in the middle of the forest to be handcuffed for forever. The end."_

Silence greeted the conclusion as Casey beamed proudly at her improvised bed time story. It wasn't until a few moments did she realize that her younger step-sister was looking at her as though she had lost her mind.

"What? You asked for a bed time story and I told you one."

Marti cringed. "You promised that the story would have a happy ending!"

Casey blinked. "No, I promised you that you probably have never heard a story anything like it." Beside her, Derek groaned impatiently.

"Well, that story stinks!" Marti pouted, slumping under her covers. Casey couldn't help but giggle at the little girl's criticism. "Maybe your dad can read you a better story tomorrow night."

"You know, I couldn't agree with my younger sister more. You really should take some creative writing classes or something if you plan on becoming a story teller in the future." Casey rolled her eyes and ignored her step-brother's snide comment as they made their way from Marti's bedroom.

"Did you guys have any trouble putting her to bed?" Nora asked as they made their way downstairs to the living room. Before Casey could respond, Derek replied instead: "No, but you should have heard the enlightening story Casey was telling-"

"Well, it wasn't like I had a story prepared! And Marti refused me reading one out of her fairy tale books."

"At least if the story was made up, it could have been a little more original!"

"Oh please, _you_ have about as much originality as an overused plot in a fanfic!"

"You guys. Not. Now." They turned as her mother set her tea down on the table. "You both are in NO position to be arguing today . . . unless of course, you want to be grounded until college."

Casey cringed, but remained silent. As soon as they came home from the magic shop that afternoon, they both were greeted by two enraged parents. Apparently, they had gotten a tattle-tale call from the school during their lunch break and quickly made their way home right afterward. Derek, of course, had told them the exact reason as to why they skipped class, explaining his hunch while at the same time not revealing the fact that they were being blackmailed. Then George decided to yell at him for accusing his younger brother for lying, Nora cut in trying to calm her husband down while Casey had stood quietly through out the whole ordeal. The argument seemed to end at the exact moment that Edwin and Lizzie came home from school.

"I swear when I figure out a way out of these things, Edwin's a goner." Casey simply nodded at Derek's empty threat. She was still having trouble figuring out why Lizzie was acting the way she was. The relationship between her and her sister was a close one, they told each other secrets, they acted like best friends at times. Though the mishap with both Derek's hokey game and her dance recital was when she first noticed Lizzie's rebel attitude, she never expected her to completely TURN on her. It made her wonder: was she really that bad of an older sister?

They were in Derek's room again, sitting on his bed. The smell of hockey sweat was barely noticable to Casey now for the Fabreeze bottle Derek threw across the room opened anyway and spilled its' contents all over his carpet and hokey gear (much to Derek's displeasure). Of course George and her Mom were both forcing them to go to school the next morning. Casey winced inwardly each time she imagined Max's ugly look towards her when they would next encounter. She could see his football buddies laughing at her when they knew she was in ear shot, applauding Max for his preformance in front of his new girlfriend at the mall Saturday. Torture, tomorrow was just going to be pure torture.

"Oh crap!"

"What?" Casey asked, not heavily interested, but still a tad curious. Derek said nothing as he flipped his cell open.

"Four missed calls." He said with a hoarse voice.

"From who?"

"Sally. I forgot that I had to go in today!" Without another word, he flipped open his phone and pressed speed dial. Casey could hear Sally's muffled "Hello?"

"Did I wake you up?" Derek asked, noticing the sleepy tone in his ex girlfriend's voice.

"Not really," On the other line, Sally stifled a yawn. "Just about to go to bed."

"Listen, can you do me a favor?" Derek asked, hoping Sally wasn't too ticked that she had to close that night all by her self.

"Derek, it's nearly twelve."

"Yeah, I know, but I need someone to take my shift tomorrow . . ."

Derek could actually picture Sally rolling her eyes on the other end. "You're lucky I covered for you at all today!"

"Yeah, I am, but there's no way I'll be able to make it into work . . ."

"And why's that . . .?"

"I'm sort of . . . hand cuffed to Casey right now."

Silence.

"Let me get this straight, you want me to cover your shift because you're hand cuffed to your step-sister?" Derek almost laughed as the sleep tone turned skeptic. The whole situation was pretty far-fetched. "Yeah, long story, but Case can't come into work with me and I won't be able to get everything done with one hand."

"If I find out you're lying . . ."

"Promise I'm not!"

"Okay." Sally said. "Can I go to sleep now?"

Derek grinned. "Talk to you tomorrow." With that he hung up his cell phone and turned to his step-sister who was now laying on her back, facing the ceiling. He smriked. "Well, that takes care of one problem. I bet they didn't really need me today anyway, Mondays are always slow even in the evening."

"Mmm." She responded half-heartedly not breaking her gaze. "You're lucky Sally's willing to cover for you, especially after you dumped her."

"Hey!" Derek protested. "I didn't dump her really, we both agreed the relationship was going no where and we should just remain friends."

"Whatever you say."

"Bummed about Max still?" He asked, noticing the far off daydream look in her features. Casey scoffed. "Point one for Captain Obvious."

Derek grinned."Ah don't worry about it, Case. People at school will be too busy asking about the handcuffs to really pay attention about what happened at the mall on Saturday anyway." Casey looked over at Derek's assuring promise and hoped very much that he was right for once.

* * *

"I heard Venturi threw the first punch!"

"You know Max's new girlfriend? She told me Casey was crying like a baby when Max told her off! What a pathetic geek!"

"Man, who ever thought Derek would stand up for his step-sister like that anyway? I thought they hated each other!"

"Emily, make them stop!" Casey moaned, banging her head against her locker. Emily gave her best friend a sympathetic smile while Derek leaned up against the wall of lockers next to them. He had been half right, the handcuffs certainly did draw enough attention to them when they entered their classes (Casey had forced Derek to go by her schedual, refusing to miss any more of her classes because of him) but the biggest topic was of course the fight of the semester. Casey's day dreams and worries were coming true before her eyes as she walked passed her fellow students. They giggled at her, and threw unpleasant comments her way. Derek had tried to scare them off so Casey wouldn't have to suffer so much humilliation, but Casey sharply told him no. She didn't want him to get into any more trouble since he was already neck deep in it at home.

"Don't worry, you made it through the day." Emily said in comfort. Casey gave her a look. Great, _one _day of humilliation down. What was she going to do about the rest of the school year then?

She was uncomfortable, extremly uncomfortable. Despite Derek's protest she managed to find herself another Fabreeze bottle and dumped the whole thing on her non-washed, BO soaked, 4-day old shirt. After a few hundred squirts of perfume following this action, Derek told her she finally had succeeded in smelling like the worlds stinkiest flower. Lucky for Casey, her Mom assured her that the Fabreeze had indeed worked and the perfume was a nice touch. She made a messy braid with one hand that morning, topping it off with her favorite silver hair clips. If she wasn't enabled to shower through out this whole ordeal, the least she could do was make her presence acceptible. Still, even after her attempts, the awkward tension surrounding her at school that day never seemed to wear off. The handcuffs didn't make things any better; instead they seemed to be mocking her, laughing as she squrimed in discomfort.

The principal had indeed called them into the office that morning, wanting to know their sides of the story Max had told him the day before. He had been more understanding than Casey and Derek had both dreaded and instead of the looming threat of suspension he usually used he let Derek off with a weeks detention. Nothing new for Derek really, so it was safe to say that he was pleased with these results.

"Dude!"

As Emily, Casey and Derek were making their way out of the school so Emily could drive the handcuffed duo home again, Derek turned as his best friend ran up to him, panting.

"Hey Sam." Casey greeted, unenthusiastically. Sam nodded at her as he caught his breath. "What's up?" Derek asked, now curious at the alarm present in Sam's features.

"Coach is demoting you!" Derek's eyes grew round. "Wait, what?"

Sam took a gulp of air before continuing. "Just now, I just heard it now. The football team coach was furious that you got off easy, so he started complaining. Coach wasn't caving in at first, but soon after he realized he didn't have a choice. You're not captain anymore and you can't play in next week's game!"

"That's not fair!" Emily protested while Casey's eyes grew round with horror. She knew how much the game of hockey meant to her step-brother and was beginning to feel guilty because of the fact that she was the real reason all of this was happening in the first place. "Of course it's not fair." Sam agreed, frowning. "Derek's led us this far into the season, and it's too late to change team positions."

"So if I'm not captain anymore, who is?" Derek demanded, rage painting his voice as red colored his cheeks. Sam shrugged. "No decision was made yet, it'll probably be announced next practice.

"You guys this is really unfair!" Emily repeated, her voice strong. "We can't just sit back and do nothing!"

"And what are we supposed to do about it?" Derek asked her, his tone bitter. Emily looked at him as if he were the most clueless human in the world. "You've got to be kidding me. You're the school's number 1 prankster and you're telling me that the idea of revenge hasn't crossed your mind!?"

Sam looked from Emily to Derek, his eyebrows raising. Casey's eyes grew round in protest. "Emily, no!" She exclaimed, speaking up for the first time since Sam had joined them. "Derek's already in enough trouble at home, he can't afford to-"

"I'm in." The three teens turned to Derek, who was smirking. "After all, we can't let the football team beat us down that easy, can we Sam?"

"Heck no!" Sam grinned. Emily squealed with excitement while Casey rounded on Derek with a glare. "Der-ek! Do you really want to be grounded until-?"

"Case, shut up." He turned to face her, his smirk fading into a frown. "I've been putting up with Edwin and Lizzie's crap all weekend long, PLUS, I'm grounded already. I really don't care as long as Max gets what he's asking for: a little pay back."

"So what do you have in mind?" Sam asked him, intrested and eager. Casey pursed her lips in silence, a scowl plastered on her face. Derek ignored this. "I've got a vauge idea of what I'm going to do," he said. "But it's going to take the whole hockey team, and a few extras to pull it off."

"Count me in!" Emily cheered. Derek grinned and then looked over at his step-sister. "Are you in or what? I know you want revenge on your ex-boyfriend as much as I do."

Casey mused this thought for a second. It hadn't occured to her until now how much she actually was mad at Max. Sure, it went against a moral or two of hers, but she figured Derek did have a point. Plus, she'd get even with Max, making him feel more sorry than any one she had delt with before.

"Just tell me what you need me to do." She smirked, causing Derek and Sam to exchange an awkward high five (Derek used his left hand). As Derek went over the plan, Casey remained in her thoughts, smiling evily as she pictured Max on his knees in front of her, begging for her forgiveness. Maybe, this wasn't as much as a bad idea as she orginally thought it was after all.

-Fin-

A/N: Again, I'm sorry about the long update wait. I hope this chapter satisfied everyone! Don't worry, I'm adding a few more Dasey moments in the next chapter as well as another pinch or two of Lizwin. Plus, you'll be able to see Derek's revenge prank unfold. The handcuff plot isn't forgotten, I just wanted to twist up my plotline a little before I added that plot in the mixture. Stay tuned for chapter 8 and thanks a bunch for reading! Until next time!

-Never let go of the one you truly love

-December'sRose


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Cuffed into Love

Rated T

Summary: Edwin's new magic phase ends up getting Derek and Casey handcuffed together until Edwin can "find" the key. .:Dasey:.

A/N: Hello again everyone! I was finally able to update chapter 8 today! Thanks so much for all the reviews guys, I appreciate and love every one of them. Hope you all enjoy this new update. By the way, my final guess on how many chapters CiL will be is about ten. That's right, it'll probably end in another two or three chapters. I just thought that was information my readers should know.

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

The sun never felt so _good_.

"I swear some of that soap stuff got in my ear!" Derek grumbled. Beside him, Casey shrugged and sprawled out across the lawn. After school, the two step-siblings were ambushed: Lizzie, Edwin, George and even Marti all jumped out from behind bushes, splashing the two with buckets of foamy soap and spraying them down with powerful shots of water from the hose. Apparently, Nora had told Casey a little white lie that morning and their lack of healthy hygiene was beginning to get to everyone in the house hold. Casey found herself not minding; she had been trying to figure out herself how on earth she would be able to shower with Derek attached. Though it wasn't her ideal shower, the semi-clean feeling she felt now satisfied her. Never before had she felt so refreshed.

Her amber eyes glanced toward Derek, who was absently plucking the grass beside him. It surprised her really, how they hadn't yet managed to kill each other.

Only, even if they still constantly bickered, the weird thing was that they were getting along. Casey couldn't figure it out: Derek was just nicer. Almost sweet, the way he'd try to stick up for her in school like he did. Yes, they still argued, but they didn't throw insults at each other every five minutes like she predicted on Friday. It was almost as if they were . . . friends, in a weird sort of way. The final plan for the prank had been dished out; everyone knew the time and their assignments. Derek had thought it out carefully and she couldn't help but snort at this: if he had put as much effort into school as he did his pranks he'd probably end up as smart as her!

Still, it was exciting. Casey was almost looking forward for the next day at school.

The sun's rays pressed up against her, tickling her skin under the damp fabric of her shirt. A nice break, she thought to herself. After George took Marti inside, Edwin said he'd have a bunch of things for them to do once they were dry including cleaning up the buckets and putting away the hose (a task meant for him and Lizzie originally). She could tell it was taking Derek all he had in order to hold back from strangling the kid. Lizzie, on the other hand, remained strangely quiet as she stood next to Edwin. This shocked Casey for she was expecting her younger sister to comment and command as she had been doing the past few days.

Maybe it was just her seeing things, but Casey could have sworn she saw the smallest look of guilt in her younger sister's features.

"You're lucky the whole hockey team was willing to help out with this." Casey commented causing her step-brother to glance over at her, abandoning the pile of grass blades he was creating. "Otherwise, I'm not sure how your plan would work."

"It's foolproof." Derek's mouth twisted into a proud grin. "Nothing can mess this up, not with everyone working on it." Casey smiled. "I have to admit, this is probably your best pranks yet." She knew her praise would dissolve into his ego, and she was okay with it because she meant every word. Max was going to get the pay back he so rightfully deserved.

They sat for a moment of silence, Derek deep in thought. This puzzled his step-sister and she couldn't stop herself from asking what was up with him.

"Just thinking about what that guy in the magic shop said . . ." He explained, glancing at the cuffs that still connected their wrists together. Casey sat up from her position on the grass, curious. "What about it?"  
"Just that stuff about these handcuffs being magical," As Casey's eyebrow went up in confusion, Derek continued. "I mean, _I_ don't believe in that stuff, but it's just weird how some people do."

Casey nodded in understanding. She new where Derek was coming from: it was hard for her to accept anything past reality as well. A pair of handcuffs that would release its' victims when they fell in love with each other? The idea of it was so ridiculous and unbelievable it sounded as if someone had pulled it out of a fairy tale book.

Again, she found herself thinking of last year's prom. Her dream dress, her magical night . . . it was all possible because of the bane of her existence. Back then, Casey would have assumed that Derek's act of rare kindness towards her had been forced out by Sally (which she found out later was partially true) but even still Derek was his own person. If he really didn't want to help her, he wouldn't have. It was as simple as that.

Why she connected Derek's act of kindness to the handcuff-love story was still confusing her so she tried to rid her mind of the thoughts.

Beside her, Derek sighed in irritation. "I can't believe there wasn't anything in the tool box that could get us out of these." As promised, George had taken out his tool box the night before and struck the cuffs with everything in it. Nothing had worked, obviously, and Derek was now on the verge of strangling his younger brother in his sleep just so he could get the key. Lucky for Edwin, Casey was there to pull him back each time. She wanted the key just as badly as he did, but Casey couldn't help feel that her younger step-sister had been right: violence was definitely not the answer.

Casey blinked as soon as she realized something: Derek had placed his handcuffed hand over her own; he was now looking at her with a look that resembled concern. It took her a moment before she was able to find her voice; the butterflies that started fluttering in her stomach were not helping the situation at all. "What?" She choked out, trying to compose herself. Derek's eyes were locked onto hers; she couldn't pull herself away from his persistent gaze. Casey watched as he winced and pulled away. "It's nothing." He mumbled; as his hand left her own hand alone, Casey winced too. "It's got to be something," She muttered, trying to calm the nervous butterflies. "You never pull out your sensitivity act unless you're really bugged."

"It's not an act-" Derek started to protest, but then stopped abruptly, cursing himself inwardly in frustration. How was he supposed to explain his actions to her? How was he supposed to describe the impulsive feeling that had come over him, dazing his thoughts and control? How was he supposed to tell her he had no idea what he was concerned about, he had no idea what worried him, but looking into her eyes released an emotion so strong within him it was unbearable? It was random, and he knew it. He was acting completely out of character; he was loosing his grip on things. The story, he decided to himself. The fairy tale that accompanied the handcuffs that still attached them together. As close as lovers, the store manager said. The words continued haunting him even though he knew that he shouldn't make a big deal over them. Still . . . lovers. The idea wasn't foreign. Over the time he and Casey spent with one another, the possibility of a kindled friendship grew. No, Derek was sure he didn't have a crush on his step-sister (at least, he _thought_ he didn't, the very idea made him wince uncertainly). It was just, he was now seeing her in a whole new light, a way he had never seen her before.

"Never mind." He declared as soon as he found his voice. Casey thought about resisting this demand, but then let it go. If it was important, Derek would end up telling her soon enough. Sighing, she glanced upward towards the sky as the sun disappeared behind the afternoon clouds.

"Come on, Venturi. We'd better get all of this stuff done before Edweirdo in there throws another hissy fit."

* * *

Lizzie was troubled. As she worked on her homework, she bit her lip, tapping her pencil nervously. It wasn't the actual homework problems that were getting her so worked up. In fact, the person making her anxious was Edwin.

How long did he expect to keep this blackmailing situation up? Sure, she went with it; she had no problem in telling Casey what to do. Yet Lizzie only figured that they would have already given the older teenagers the key by now. Casey was her sister. Even though she had the ability to get on her nerves, Lizzie still loved her. The only reason she went with Edwin's plan was because she thought she wanted revenge. She thought she wanted to treat Casey the way Casey did whenever her older sister became controlling and bossy. She had realized, when she walked in on George and Nora who were yelling and scolding their older kids when they had been caught skipping school, that she had been thinking wrong. Ever since Lizzie was little her Dad had always told her that two wrongs didn't make a right. Casey wasn't a horrible sister. In fact, Lizzie thought she was the best older sister a kid could have when they weren't arguing. She always bragged to her friends at school about how awesome a bond she and Casey shared and how cool it was to have an older sister in high school.

After chucking her pencil across her desk, Liz leaned back in her chair and groaned a defeated groan. She knew Edwin had some anger towards his older brother but she also knew that he cared for Derek as much as she cared for Casey. Maybe it was time to put an end to this blackmail thing once and for all.

"You know, you could have just went to my room to talk." Edwin greeted as he squeezed his way into the game closet. Lizzie smiled faintly. "Force of habit, sorry."

"No big, I always liked having our conversations in here." Her step-brother slumped down against the shelves to make himself comfortable. "So, what's up?" He asked after a minute. Lizzie pulled her gaze away from the light pull that was dangling in front of her and sat down as well. "I've been thinking. . ."

"Well, that's good." Edwin interrupted, jokingly. Lizzie gave him a look, trying to hide her smile. "Edwin, this is serious."

"Right, sorry. Continue."

"Okay, well, I think . . . that maybe we should give Casey and Derek the key to the handcuffs and call this whole blackmail thing off." She closed her eyes, waiting for Edwin's outburst.

"What!?" He cried. Lizzie peaked at him through her right eye, his mouth had dropped in shock and his expression had become angry."Liz, how could you even think that? After all the low things they've done to us-!"

"What, like being obnoxious yet still caring big siblings?" She had opened her eyes and was now glaring at Edwin, a look of anger in her own eyes that matched his. "We're going too far Edwin! They almost got in trouble because of us the other day-!"

"I think they deserved it!"

"Why!?" Lizzie demanded. "It's not like they abuse us every minute of the day!"

"Speak for yourself," Edwin responded with a growl. "You don't have an older brother like Derek, always bossing you around, giving you bad advice and noogies-" He paused as he stood up, scowling down at Lizzie. "You can go apologize to Casey if you want, I'm not going to say sorry to Derek."

"Edwin-" Lizzie began slowly. She stopped talking as Edwin shook his head no at her and yanked the games closet door open, closing it with a slam. Lizzie winced as she heard him mutter 'traitor' as he stalked off. She felt a tear prick her eye: her plan didn't go as well as she hoped.

* * *

"You want to what?"  
Casey smiled sweetly. "I want to make a truce between us. Sure I was mad about the mall thing a while ago but now I'm over it and I think we could become great friends." In front of her Max's new girlfriend Julie frowned. "And why would I want to be friends with a loser like you?" As these words were spoken, Derek kept his mouth shut in order to prevent himself from snapping at the brunette and blowing the whole thing. Casey's smile didn't fade. "Well, I thought it'd be nice for us to go shopping, I mean, you have such a great fashion style." Derek tried not to roll his eyes at the lie. Julie looked Casey up and down, her expression was skeptic. After a few moments, she smirked. "Well, that is true." She agreed with a flip of her hair. "I suppose I could . . . Max did say that you were fun to hang out with when you both were dating in the beginning

"He did!?" Casey squeaked, proudly and unintentionally. Derek elbowed her sharply in her side and she quickly collected herself. "I mean, awesome! I'll talk to you later then after school!"

"Whatever." Julie muttered as the bell rang for class. As soon as she was out of earshot, Casey turned towards Derek with a smug smirk. "Told you I could fool her."

Derek rolled his eyes but grinned. "I've got to say, that was some pretty smooth lying coming from you, considering that you are the worst liar ever."

"I just think that she's stupid and she'll believe anything anyone says."

Derek looked at his watch. "Okay, we've got a good two hours and thirty minutes before phase tw of the plan goes underway. Emily knows what to do, right?"

"Yep, I called her last night."

"Well, if things go as smoothly as your acting just now then this prank is going to work, no doubt."

--

Emily put the last of her text books in her locker. Third period had just ended and students were creating traffic in the cramped hallways. She looked around: Casey and Derek had passed her a minute ago, signaling her cue. Julie was making her way through down the hall; Emily mustered up the best fake smile that she could come up with and pulled her aside as soon as she was in arms reach.

"What's you're deal?" Julie snapped, yanking her arm away from Emily's hold. "I just wanted to say that I really think it's cool of you to go shopping with Casey tonight,"

"Wait, how did you know-?" Julie squinted as if in an attempt to recognize her. "You're Casey's best friend right?"  
"Yup!" Emily said, proud. "I've been telling Casey to get a new look for months, and now that she and Max are about to get back together. . ."

"What!?" Julie screeched. "That isn't true, Max is with me now."

Emily pretended to look surprised. "Really? Casey told me that you and Max were on the verge of breaking up and Max wanted to go out with her again. They hung out at the movies the other day and everything."

"Max told me he couldn't go on a date because he was busy studying!" Emily watched the brunette pout with amusement in her eyes; she couldn't believe how gullible this chick was!

"Well, it's only a matter of time before Casey and Max are back together again. They make a cute couple, don't you think?"

"Ugh!" Julie groaned in disgust, her face flushed red from anger. Without another word, she stormed away from Emily and down the hall disappearing into a class room. Emily giggled; phase two was complete.

--

"I wish I could have seen the look on her face!" Casey giggled, after popping a peeled orange slice into her mouth. Emily giggled along with her. "It was priceless! I can't believe someone could be so gullible. She's even worse than you, Case."  
"I'm ignoring that."

Derek said nothing as he finished off the last of his sandwich. Sure, he was pleased that his plan had been going well as of now but that didn't mean it was time to celebrate just yet. Instead of sitting in the same general area, the hockey team players were all spread out in the cafeteria waiting to strike. Everyone around him laughed and chattered, oblivious to his plot: this was going to be sweet.

"Look, there she is now." Emily informed them as an angry Julie stormed her way over to her boyfriend. Casey smirked as Julie approached Max; phase three was ago.

"Aw, she looks angry." Emily giggled. Derek allowed himself to look over at the show: Julie was now almost at the point of yelling while Max tried to calm her down. Too bad he couldn't make out what they were saying because of the lunch room noise.

"I can't believe you, Max!" Students now turned their heads towards the scene for Julie's voice rose an octave higher than before. Max looked so confused, Derek almost felt bad for the guy . . . almost.

"Julie, I still don't know-"

"That's right, you don't know!" Julie screeched. "Max, we're through!" Spectators began laughing as Julie stomped out of the cafeteria, not looking back even once.  
Max stood still, dumbfounded, before he glanced over at the table where Derek, Casey and Emily were sitting. They quickly averted their eyes away from the scene, as if pretending they never witnessed it. Frowning. he made his way over. Derek watched as Max's face flushed red; everything was going great.

"Casey, what did you do!?" He demanded as soon as he reached his destination. Casey faked innocence. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh really," The edge in Max's voice was harsh. "Then why did my girlfriend just break up with me now claiming that I was going to get back together with you behind her back?"

"Emily, isn't that silly? Max thinks I have something to do with why Julie broke up with him." Casey's eyes twinkled as Emily held back another giggle fit. Max's scowl deepened. "I'm warning you Casey, stop messing with me . . ."  
"And what if she doesn't want to stop?" Derek stood from his seat, abruptly, giving Max an evil look. No one got away with threatening Casey while he was around. Max blinked and then smirked. Almost all eyes in the cafeteria were on them now. "Derek, come on. Do you really want a repeat of Saturday?" He took a challenging step closer. Casey didn't speak. The cafeteria didn't speak. Derek didn't speak. This was it.

"Food fight!" A hockey player broke the silence with the battle cry. In seconds, the Wednsday Surprise was flying everywhere in all directions. Emily ducked under the table for cover, very pleased. Max forgot agout his threat in a heart beat as chunks of mashed potatoes and tuna salad flew towards him. Derek blocked as much as he could, smirking triumphantly. All according to plan. His special guest should have been arriving in about five seconds. . .

"Venturi, you're toast!" Max snarled, grabbing the front of Derek's shirt and lifting him up from the floor slightly. Casey fought back the urge to shove him off, but she knew Derek wouldn't forgive her as this was all part of the plan. Instead, she stood, glaring Max down. Derek's smirked remained: Three . . . two . . . one . . .

"Mr. Miller!"

Just like that, the whole cafeteria grew silent. The principal made his way across the mush coated floor and Max let go of Derek immediately. Emily peaked out from under the table to see the event before her.

"Sir, I can explain. . .!"

"Mr. Miller, weren't you in my office just the other day complaining that Derek had picked a fight with you?" Max gulped at these words, finally realizing where this was all heading and what was going on.

"Sir, just let me-!"

"And then you start a food fight!?"

"But sir! I can explain! Derek, he-!"

"Enough Miller! You're suspended from school for picking fights and causing chaos in my school cafeteria and also suspended from playing in the next football game."

Derek tried hard not to grin as he glanced over at Sam and the others who were trying hard not to cheer just yet.

"Mr. Miller, my office. Now!"

And so, Max followed unwillingly the principal out of the cafeteria, and as soon as they both were gone, most everyone burst out into cheers and laughs.

"Best set-up EVER."  
"Max had it coming though."

"I can't believe what just happened!"

As Derek listened to all this he laughed along, proud for his plan had come through. Beside him, Casey and Emily were bouncing up and down with excited squeals while Sam and the other hockey team members cheered loudly. Sure, he didn't really consider this a prank. No, he considered this revenge. And only when Casey nearly tackled him with a hug of gratitude did Derek realize just how sweet revenge really was.

-Fin-

A/N: Phew. I finally was able to post this up. I'm sorry for the long wait everyone, my schedual this month has been crazy packed and I had short term writers block with this update for a bit. I know I said it would have been a prank, but it ended up being a well thought out set-up. I'm sorry in advanced if the revenge scheme didn't satisfy you. I hope some readers are able to find enjoyment out of this. Thanks for reading everyone, until next time!

_"Never let go of the one you truly love"_

-December'sRose


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Cuffed into Love

Rated T

Summary: Edwin's new magic phase ends up handcuffing Derek and Casey together until Edwin can "find" the key. .:Dasey:.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life with Derek

A/N: I know, I know, I'm horrible at updating quickly. I do bring news though (I don't know if it's good or bad, it's just how it's determined), this is the last chapter guys! Well, second to last. I'm adding an extra bonus after this so the story will end at an even ten chapters. This will probably be the longest chapter of them all, only because I don't want to rush the conclusion. If it feels rushed after five pages I'm probably going to add it into another chapter. I want to finish this fic up though because I have another idea in mind for a LwD chapter fic as well as a bunch of LwD one-shots planned out in my spirals. So, that's it I guess. It's been an awesome ride, everyone, I can't tell you enough how much I appreciate all the support and reviews you've given my story! Hope everyone enjoys this installment of CiL and I'm sorry again for the long update wait!

* * *

"Well, it sounds as if you guys had a very eventful and memorable day," Nora commented with praise over her salad. "Smerek put that Max jerk in his place!" Marti cheered in agreement. Derek flashed his little sister a proud smile. At the head of the table George coughed before commenting. "So long as you remember the whole "Violence is not the answer" thing . . ." Everyone turned to look at him as a small smile played against his face. "Glad you got your revenge, Derek."

"Thanks Dad."

"Wish we could have been there to see it, right Edwin?" Lizzie asked happily. Her smile disappeared as soon as she noticed the 'I'm-still-not-talking-to-you' threat in his glare. Marti glanced at them. "Are you two having a fight?"

"Yeah, Ed, what's the matter?" George asked. "You've barely touched your dinner."  
"Not hungry," Was the monotone reply.

"But chicken is your favorite!" Marti exclaimed in shock. "Marti, I'm not hungry." Edwin repeated, coolly.

Lizzie frowned and picked at her mashed potatoes. Ever since their conversation in the Games Closet Edwin had given her the silent treatment. By now, the whole family was aware that something was going on between the two but nothing had changed. It hurt her deeply and she hated fighting with him more than anything. Edwin wasn't just her step-brother, he was her best friend, her-

She sighed knowing she was only kidding herself. Edwin wanted nothing to do with her now after labeling her as a "traitor."

"By the way, Casey," Casey looked up, startled, as Edwin addressed her with a smirk. "I want to discuss something with you after dinner."  
"What about?" She asked, frowning. Derek became tense recognizing the tone in his brother's voice; his hand gripped the fork he was holding tighter.

"Nothing major, just a new project and I could _really_ use your help…"

"Alright Edwin, that's it!" Lizzie shouted, slamming her own fork against the table, an action that actually caused the drinks to tremble. Nora gasped while George nearly choked on his food. "Elizabeth McDonald, what in the world-!?"

"It's not me you should be mad at George, it's Edwin." Lizzie declared, while Edwin's casual smirk turned into a harsh expression. "He's been lying to you and Nora all this time!"  
Derek and Casey glanced at one another in shock; sure they had picked up the signals of a fight between their siblings but neither had expected Lizzie to branch out and tattletale on herself.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Edwin retorted.

"Stop playing innocent Edwin." Lizzie snapped. Nora frowned at the two of them while Marti remained quiet and picked at her food, unsure if she should comment. "Ed, mind telling us what this is all about?" George demanded, his tone suddenly as harsh as his son's expression.

"Of course he minds! It'll ruin his "master plan"!" Lizzie said. She turned to Derek and Casey. "You guys, I'm sorry. I didn't want this whole thing to get so out of hand!" Her sister and step-brother said nothing so she continued. "We were just going to do it for a little while, and then. . .Case, can you forgive me?"  
"Of course I do Lizzie," They exchanged smiles.

"Well, isn't this just a happy ending?" Edwin spat the words out; Casey had to hold Derek back in order to keep him from charging at his brother. "I'm not sorry! Not one bit!"

"Would someone please backtrack and tell us what's going on!?" Nora declared.

"Edwin and I have been lying. There is a spare key to the hand cuffs." Lizzie gulped before continuing her confession. "We thought we could pull this stunt off, you know, blackmail Casey and Derek into doing whatever we want because we have the only key; but I realized the other day that we were taking it too far! Casey and Derek may pick on us a lot, but they don't deserve to be treated the way we've been treating them the past few days."

"Yes, they do!" Edwin barked out so fiercely that Marti actually squeaked in surprise. "They deserve everything we've done to them!"  
"Edwin, you had the key all this time!?" George asked, turning red.

"Edwin Venturi, this is the lowest thing you have ever done." Nora supplied, just as angry as her husband.  
"They deserved it!" Without another word, Edwin pushed his chair back with vigor and stormed out of the room and up the stairs. Lizzie watched him, tears running down her face. "Edwin, get back down here we aren't done with you yet!" George yelled, rising up from his seat so he could chase after his son only being prevented by Nora, who reached out for his arm. "Let him cool off, George." She suggested; exhaustion could be seen within her features. "We'll deal with him later." She turned to face her youngest daughter. "Lizard, you know we appreciate you telling us everything but. . ."  
"I know," Lizzie interrupted, wiping away a tear. "I'm going to be grounded too."  
"But maybe not as long as Edwin, right Mom?" Casey asked, looking at her mother with hopeful eyes. Lizzie flashed her a grateful smile while Derek's stony gaze remained on the staircase Edwin had just stormed up.

"We'll work something out." Nora promised, smiling back.

* * *

"You know, I think I'm actually going to miss your room." Casey declared with a small smile. Derek rolled his eyes at her before falling backwards upon his bed. "Sure you will, Space Case."  
"No really," Casey went down to sit next to him on the bed. Yes, it had finally happened. Earlier that night George had marched into Edwin's room and demanded the key. After a loud argument, a _very_ loud argument, Edwin finally surrendered it over. For Casey, freedom had never felt so . . .free. She felt like squealing, giggling, like dancing. After giving George a grateful hug, she had rushed up to the bathroom, craving more than anything a hot shower with real soap! Casey had changed out of her dirty almost 6 day old clothes, making a note to burn them later for the stinky smell of fabreeze and BO was permanently soaked in. Derek had retreated up to his room while Casey had taken her shower, knowing if he even tried to go near Edwin's room now his Dad would ground him until the next ice age.

"I mean, we had a rough start with this but you've got to admit, it wasn't as bad as we thought it'd be."

Derek laughed. "You're making it sound as if you miss being handcuffed to me."

"Believe me, I don't." Casey said softly, shuddering to prove her point. "It's just . . .now that I look back, I really enjoyed the time we've spent together Derek." When he said nothing, she continued. "Come on, you can't say that after all this we're going to go back to the way we were, are you? We are friends, aren't we?"

"Yeah," Derek muttered. "Just friends." Casey noticed the tone of his voice but decided to shrug it off. She smiled. "The shower's all yours, don't worry I didn't use up all the hot water."  
"Thanks." He got up and left without another word. Something was bugging him, Casey knew this for a fact. He was deep in thought, troubled about something. It wasn't like Derek to be troubled about _anything_. Even though they had this new friendship now, Casey knew that Derek still would have kicked her out of his room. He hadn't said much to her since the fiasco at dinner.

Edwin was still sulking up in his room, the last time she checked while Lizzie was probably thinking in her own room. She'd talk to her younger sister later, knowing that Liz probably wanted to be alone right now.

* * *

Lizzie didn't want to be alone. Even after all that had happened earlier that night, she wanted to be with Edwin. She knew that she was the last person he'd probably want to see right now, but she had to try. George had said nothing to her about leaving Edwin alone so she walked up to his Attic bedroom, knowing deep down Ed didn't want to be alone either.

"Um…" She trailed off after letting herself in. Edwin's small figure could be seen, sitting on his bed almost as stiff as a statue. He scared her when he was in this state, she had never seen him so angry before. Edwin made no motion that he had heard her speak. Hesitant, she approached him a few more tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Edwin, I-"

"Save it." Edwin snapped. His voice was still harsh, but it seemed that he had cooled down immensely since dinner. Lizzie bit her lip. "I'm sorry." She said, despite Edwin's simple demand. "I don't want you to hate me just because I didn't agree with your plan this time-"

"Didn't agree with it!?" He yelped. "You did agree with it, Lizzie! And then you betrayed me and fed me to the dogs. Now Derek'll probably kill me the next chance he gets. I don't even want to think about what Dad's going to do to me."

"Well, you deserved it." She frowned, taking a seat on the bed. "You were going to far. I'm sorry, but my sister isn't as bad as I kept thinking. Casey isn't a horrible sister."

"Well, that's great for you." Edwin muttered, beginning to tremble. "I've been harassed by Derek since day one, being treated as if I was a servant instead of a human, always being ordered what to do and even if I obeyed, I still got tortured anyway…."

"But Derek isn't the _worst _older brother ever and you know it!" Lizzie argued. "I know you do, Edwin. He may be a jerk most of the time but he helps you out when you need help like-"

"You mean like when I wanted to try being a mascot but Derek shot down my idea at first and laughed in my face?" Edwin retorted. Lizzie paused. "No, I mean like when you have girl trouble and he's always there to give advice. . .even if it's never _good_ advice, at least he tries."

"A few good deeds can't erase years of memory." Edwin sighed, looking over at her for the first time. "Sure, Derek did a few things to help me but almost always it's usually him not helping me and making things worse."

"I'm sure if you talked to him…"

"Liz, where have you been these past few years?" Edwin laughed. "Derek _never_ talks about his feelings." Lizzie giggled, pleased that the awkward tension between them was gone and things were beginning to get back to normal.

"Well, maybe I can talk to him for you." She offered. "I'm sure I'm on his good side since I helped him and Casey…" Realizing what she was saying, Lizzie trailed off, waiting for the expected outburst. Oddly enough, it didn't come. Instead, Edwin reached over to hold her hand and looked in her eyes with shock. "You mean after all I said to you, after all the stuff I put you through, you'd still help me out?"  
"Of course I will." Lizzie smiled, squeezing his hand. "One stupid fight can't break what we have, Edwin." Relief overwhelmed him and Edwin found himself pulling Lizzie into a warm embrace.

"I'm sorry." He murmured into her hair. "I'm sorry, please forgive me Liz."

"Haven't _you _been listening?" Lizzie smiled, letting him kiss her softly. "I already have."

* * *

He had been thinking hard over …nothing.

All those thoughts spent thinking about the stupid handcuffs and the legend that followed them. Derek was almost thinking about the possibility of the legend being true. Maybe, if Lizzie hadn't spoken at dinner and he and Casey had a few more days, maybe they would have been able to get out of the handcuffs themselves. He felt that he and Casey grew a bond closer than friendship these past few days, but he wasn't sure if Casey had even noticed it.

It didn't matter for it seemed like nothing was going to change.

His room seemed empty that night, Derek wasn't sure if he'd get used to it. He had gotten used to Casey's figure beside him as he slept, her soft breathing that steadily floated around the room, her absently scooting over towards him during sleep when her dreams were troubled…

It felt different and Derek didn't like it. A cold shower earlier had only made him think even more and proved what he had been thinking all along: He was falling in love with Casey.

It sounded cliché, yes, but it was still true. After everything they had been through these past few days, the whole Max ordeal, everything…he couldn't fool himself any longer.

She was probably asleep now like everyone else in the house, happy to be back in her own bed, not even aware of Derek and his thoughts.

He had to make things right between them. Derek decided then and there he didn't want to go on with life as if these past few days didn't exist. Sure, he and Casey would be friends but for Derek, friendship just wasn't enough.

His decision was made, he would do the two things that no one ever expected him to do: talk about his feelings and tell Casey the truth. Maybe there was still a chance.

Not wanting to wait any longer, he quietly walked out of his room, past Marti and Lizzie's door. If his dad caught him, the worst that would happen was that he would be blamed for trying to do something to Edwin while he slept or pulling a prank on Casey. He didn't care, this couldn't wait until morning. Slowly he opened the door to Casey's room. The lights were off and just as he expected, Casey's soft breathing could be heard.

"Case," He muttered, sitting down on her bed while shaking her slightly to wake her up. "Casey, wake up."

"Wha-?" Casey's eyes fluttered opened and as soon as her vision focused itself, she turned towards Derek. "Derek, what? What's going on, is something wrong?"

"Yeah, something's wrong." Derek muttered. It was now, or never. Casey sat up a bit in her bed, a concerned look on her face. "This couldn't have waited until morning?"  
"No, it couldn't." Derek gulped. "Casey, I haven't been totally honest with you…"

"Woah, wait," Casey interrupted. "Are you sure you're awake? It sounded as if you're….telling the truth about something."

"Yes, I'm awake." Derek rolled his eyes. "And yes, I'm sort of telling the truth….sort of."

"What did you do now?" Casey asked with an impatient groan.

"It's not what I did, it's what I'm going to do." Derek informed her. He sighed. "Look, I don't know how awkward it'll be afterwards but….I can't just not say anything. I can't ignore it, it'll eat me alive…."

"What is it, some sort of disease? Are you sick? Are you okay?" Casey asked in a panicked rush. Derek shushed her. "I'm fine," He assured. "At least, I will be fine after I tell you . . .I think I'm falling in love with you."

"You must be sick," Casey muttered in disbelief. "It sounded as if you just said you were falling in . . ." Her voice trailed off when she saw the sincerity in his eyes. Her own eyes grew round in shock. "You're falling in love with me?" She whispered.

"It can't be that hard to believe, can it?" Derek asked with a smirk.

"I….I mean you….it's…" Casey fumbled to get the right words. "Are you sure you're awake? Or is this some kind of sick joke?"  
"I know I'm awake." Derek told her, taking her hand. "And I would never joke about something as serious as this."

"Am I awake then?" Casey looked at him. "This just seems so surreal, like I'll wake up tomorrow morning and it would have just been a dream."

"I can pinch you to prove you're awake."

'Er, no thanks."

"Casey, this is real. I know you probably hate me now, but . . ." He broke off when her lips pressed against his in a soft kiss. When the kiss ended, he looked over at her in shock. "How can I hate you when I think I'm falling in love with you too?" She asked with a small smile.

"You….you mean it?"

"Yes," She told him. "I mean, it's going to be weird at first of course, but I think we can make this work…"  
"I know we can make this work." Derek smiled. Casey returned the smile before stifling a yawn. "Sorry." She muttered.

"Don't be, you're tired." He kissed her forehead. "We'll talk about it more tomorrow."

"I really hope this wasn't a dream." Casey muttered, lying back down as sleep took over. Derek watched her fall into a peaceful dream, pushing a few strands of her hair out of her face gently. "Don't worry, Case." He muttered. "It isn't a dream…not anymore."

-Fin-

A/N: And so, it ends! Yay! I kind of wish you guys can see me right now. I was ecstatic when I finished the Lizwin portion of this chapter and now that Dasey is complete I'm bouncing up and down everywhere. I can't believe it's practically over. I know I have one more chapter to post up, but the story is basically done guys. I promise the final chapter to CiL won't be short. Thanks so much again everyone for your awesome reviews and support through out this story. It means so much to me, I can't thank you guys enough. If you're interested in my work, please be on the look out for my newest LwD fic "Casey's Code of Chivalry". It'll be Dasey as well. Thanks again for reading guys, until next time everyone!

__

"Never let go of the one you truly love"

-December'sRose


	10. Epilogue

Title: Cuffed into Love

Rated T

Summary: Edwin's new magic phase gets Derek and Casey handcuffed together until Edwin can "find" the key. .:Dasey:.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life with Derek

A/N: Well, this is it guys. CiL is officially done. I'm really excited; I've been reading fan fiction for five years now and I'm finally completing a chapter fic. I know, it's kind of lame, but I gave up on my old chapter fics awhile ago. So this is neat for me. I also plan on finishing Casey's Code of Chivalry once it gets posted as well. To save people from confusion, I extended Marti's bedtime story; you'll see why later on in the chapter. I hope everyone enjoys the last chapter. Thanks so much again for reading and reviewing. I appreciate the support so much!

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

__

"Once upon a time, Casey McDonald embarked on an epic adventure. Involved in the tale were new beginnings, complicated plot lines, and the obnoxious troll who called himself Derek Venturi. Casey was not used to adventures like this one; she was a woman of posture and class. Yet over time she had gotten used to these new changes as her adventure rolled onward. She had even learned how to tolerate the troll (who insisted on following in order to make her life miserable).

One day, after arguing with the troll named Derek about which way to go when they came to a fork in the road, they ran into a con artist. The con artist had posed as a magician when they first encountered, telling Casey that he was able to cause all the problems she had with the troll to go away. Now, Casey McDonald was a pretty gullible person so without really thinking she had said yes to the con artist. The con artist told Casey and the troll to hold their hands out, side by side, so he could perform his "trick". They obeyed. The next thing they knew, a pair of indestructible, magical handcuffs had been slapped on their wrists. The troll had threatened to eat the con artist if he didn't take the cuffs off but the con artist just laughed, saying that Derek the troll wasn't able to do anything. The con artist had been looking for victims to take the wretched handcuffs off his back, and with that, he left both Casey McDonald and Derek the troll together in the middle of the forest to be handcuffed for forever. The end.

Well, of course it isn't the end of the story. Not at all. At first Casey and the Troll slowly began to get along, having to work together to fight some sinister forces who resided in the forest. They fought, and they won. Eventually, the bond between them grew into one of friendship. Derek had helped Casey and defended her when she was threatened while Casey returned the favor. They wandered the forest in search of the con man who had placed the cuffs on them. After several days, Casey was beginning to lose hope that they'd ever find the con artist. Derek the Troll wouldn't have this, and he gave Casey the pep talk of the century. It worked and put Casey back on her feet in order to continue the quest. Finally, they reached the edge of the forest and found the con artist washing his hands in the river. Derek the Troll took him by surprise while Casey demanded their freedom. The con artist was enraged. "Why should I give you freedom when I can't even give my one true love freedom?" He demanded. After Casey asked what he was talking about, who his one true love was, he responded. "My Elizabeth was taken away from me. I want her back."

"If we help you will you give us the key?" Casey asked, feeling sympathetic for the con artist. He nodded, avoiding Derek the Troll's threatening glare. She told Derek to put him down and he told her where to find Elizabeth: his mother had held her in his castle, in the dungeon for Elizabeth was unfit to marry her son. Furious, he tried out witting her, but did not prevail. So, he began to practice conning others in order to free his love. He had obtained the handcuffs in one of his scams, but did not realize what a bother they were to carry around. Derek the Troll pretended to gag at the con artist's (Edwin is what he called himself) while Casey was touched and agreed to help him right away.

"Are you sure about this?" Derek the Troll grumbled. "You believing him is what got us into this mess in the first place."  
"He seems sincere and I can't think of how he'd use our help against us." Casey assured him, giving him a peck on the cheek to calm him down. Derek the Troll blushed and she giggled. Within a matter of days, they had reached the castle. It was not as impressive as Casey imagined it to be, but it was still pretty. They were let in by a guard, using the excuse that they had an appointment with the queen.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Queen Abby demanded.

"The girl." Derek the Troll snarled. "We need her to help us on a quest."

"And why should I believe that?" Abby asked, narrowing her eyes. "How do I know you're not working for my son?"

"We need her, because….she's the only one who can get the key off these handcuffs!" Casey exclaimed, ignoring Derek's glare. Abby nodded. "I see. You know, dearie, your story might be more convincing if you hadn't hesitated."

"Just give us the girl." Derek said again, preparing to fight if necessary. "We could care less about your son."  
"Oh very well, I'm tired of hearing her screaming and crying down there anyway." She turned to her servant. "Release her."

The servant obeyed and in seconds, a young girl with a dirt stained green dress timidly walked into the room. "You are free to go." Queen Abby declared. "Get out of my sight."

It was as easy as that. No fights, no battles. For Derek, it had been boring beyond words. "Thank you so much." Elizabeth, or Lizzie is what she told them she preferred; Edwin just called her by her full name to irk her playfully, said. Casey nodded. "You're welcome. It was no problem at all."  
"I'm still surprised that the Queen didn't put up a fight." Lizzie commented. "She always puts up a fight."

"Well, I expect-" Casey's theory was cut off when she realized that the three were surrounded by a bunch of Queen Abby's servants, just inches away from the woods. Derek the Troll got in front of the two girls protectively (as best he could with the handcuffs) and prepared for battle with a cry. The battle was fierce, the only weapon Casey had on her was a small dagger while Elizabeth had a hand-crafted sling shot. It seemed like hours, restless hours, until only one of the ugly servants remained standing. "I'll take him." Derek the Troll assured with narrow eyes, preparing to do battle with his muscles and sword. The servant was too fast; an arrow shot through Derek's heart, causing him to collapse on the ground.

"Derek!" Casey and Lizzie both shrieked in horror. The servant snickered and scurried away, probably to tell the Queen of his completed task. Casey was down on her knees by his side at once, placing is head in her lap so he'd be more comfortable. Lizzie busied herself in taking out the arrow carefully. His wound was bad, the situation didn't look good.

"Don't die on me you fool." Casey demanded angrily, tears falling at a rapid pace. "I love you." When it seemed as if Derek the Troll was about to fade away she kissed him. At first nothing happened, and it looked as if she had lost her new love. Then, a shimmering light outlined the Troll and in a flash a handsome man stood before Casey in the troll's place.

"Who-?" Casey asked, still on her knees. Lizzie was too stunned to say anything; the handcuffs had also been opened, Casey had realized for the first time. "Who are you and what have you done with Derek!?" Casey shrieked, standing up enraged while pounding her fists on the stranger's chest. The stranger laughed and grabbed her hands. "Casey, it's me."

She froze. "Derek?"  
"In the flesh."  
"It can't be you." Lizzie declared. "That's impossible."

"No, it's not. I was a prince a long time ago, until a hag turned me into a Troll just because I was mean and insensitive. Until I found someone to love me for me was when I could turn back; and you just said you loved me." He smiled and cupped her cheek with his hand, brown eyes twinkling. "I love you."  
"Oh, Derek you're such a-" Casey began with a smile before Derek interrupted her with a kiss. She returned it graciously.

In months, they had made their way back to Derek's castle. Along the way, Edwin and Lizzie reunited, sharing a kiss as passionate as Derek and Casey had. Derek's father, King George, and his step-mother, Nora, welcomed the two girls into his house with gratitude while at the same time pleasing Derek's little sister Marti, who eagerly awaited her brother's return and always wanted older "sisters" as well. In the end, they all lived happily, ever after. And that is the real ending."

"I love that ending!" Marti squealed, bouncing up and down on her bed. Casey laughed at the little girl's enthusiasm. "Glad I could please you this time, Marti."

"It was such a good story!" Marti exclaimed. "I loved the whole thing, and how Derek and Casey fell in love. Hey, they're just like you and Derek now!"

"Yeah, that's something isn't it?" Casey giggled as Marti slid under the covers. She flashed a smile at her boyfriend who had been leaning against the doorway of Marti's bedroom since the middle of Casey's tale. He smiled back and winked. "Good night, Smarti." He called before leaving the door way. "Good night Troll/Prince Derek!" Marti called back. She hugged Sir Monks A-Lot close. "Did Edwin and Lizzie have a happy ending too?"  
"Of course they did." Casey assured her. It had been a few months after the whole handcuff incident and for Casey life couldn't be better. George and Nora surprisingly had no real objections to Casey and Derek as well as Edwin and Lizzie. As long as their kids were happy, it was fine. They did put new restrictions for all of them though: simple ones, like no sleeping in the same room after bedtime or no _real_ PDA in front of Marti. A simple peck on the cheek was acceptable since Marti knew of the couples but that was the limit. Lizzie and Edwin's relationship didn't shock Casey as much as hers and Derek's did. It had been tough, telling their friends. As soon as the whole school knew no one cared any more about the subject. It was as if they were a new, normal couple….like they never showed animosity or bickered at all before. The girls who Casey talked to had been right: Derek indeed was the sweetest guy ever. Their first date included an Italian dinner for two at Olive Garden, a movie and a drive to a lake for a moonlit stroll before they had to go home (Casey's suggestion, of course). The lake was where they shared their first real kiss, reflected onto the water by the soft, pale-painted moonlight. It was a night Casey wouldn't ever forget in her life.

Edwin and Lizzie had opened up to her about everything. Apparently, they had begun secret dating after Edwin was dumped by his girlfriend Michelle. Michelle had picked up signs that Edwin was falling for someone else and acted before Edwin figured it out and dumped her. He had been heart broken and confused. Their relationship had apparently gotten stronger after the whole handcuff incident as did Derek and Edwin's. Casey remembered that day, the day the two brothers had a talk. Derek had told her all about it in detail...

__

"Give me one good reason as to why I shouldn't kill you now?" Derek asked with a snarl. His eyes narrowed as Edwin cautiously stepped into his room uninvited.

"I got you and your girlfriend together?" Edwin gulped as Derek stood up aggressively, trying to scare him out of the room. He remained still in his place. Instead of the punches he thought he'd receive, Derek just looked down at Edwin with a nod. "Good reason. You're lucky." The older brother sat back down on the bed. "What do you want? I'm giving you five minutes."

"Lizzie really pushed me to do this, she said I should stop being a coward and face the music like a man." Edwin mumbled. "I guess I'm just trying to say I'm sorry."

"Sorry? You're sorry?" Derek spat, laying back down on the bed to look at his ceiling. "Edwin, even if the handcuffs were good for my relationship with Casey, I still can't believe that you thought you could get out of this with just a simple apology." He turned his narrow eyes toward his younger brother who averted eye contact. "You made me work." Derek began, sitting up from his bed again. "Not that I don't like Casey as my girlfriend now, but you stuck her with me against my will for six days. You blackmailed me."

"Well, that's only because I was trying to get you back. All the stuff you've done to me is ten times worse!" Edwin shouted, not caring about the previous apology anymore. Derek almost snapped, but remembered the technique his girlfriend had taught him a while back and cooled down. "What are you talking about?" He asked, his voice thick.

"You've treated me like a piece of garbage since day one, Derek." Edwin informed him, frowning. "You've made a slave out of me, you bully me, you give the worst advice ever-"

"I give great advice!" Derek protested.

"-You're the worst big brother a guy could have!" After Edwin's final word they stood in the room in silence. Derek was stunned. Sure, he admitted to all of Edwin's accusations but he never thought they'd sting him this much. All the anger Ed felt toward him, Derek had never seen Edwin this angry ever. He closed his eyes in frustration and imagined what his girlfriend would say in a predicament like this one: "Just relax; take deep breaths and apologize. Assure Edwin you won't take advantage of him again. Everything will work out eventually."

He did just that.  
"Edwin-"  
"What could you possibly say to me now, Derek?" Edwin demanded. "What will make me forget years of memories?"

"Edwin, I'm…sorry." Edwin blinked. "Come again?" He asked.

Derek groaned. "I'm sorry, alright? I did those things because….I thought I got away with them. I didn't know how much my actions hurt you. I'm sorry and I won't ever mess with you like that again."

"Did I just hear what I think I heard?" Edwin asked, skeptic. Derek rolled his eyes. "Yes, and don't expect me to repeat it. It was hard enough the first time."

"Wow," Edwin muttered. "Derek apologizing."

"It can't be that hard to picture."

"Casey must have really gotten to you, huh?" This last question wasn't in need of an answer, for Edwin had asked it jokingly. Derek rolled his eyes. "So, what? Do you forgive me or not?"  
In truth, Edwin hadn't expected this closure; he had expected to get into a heated argument with his older brother until someone intervened. He was half stunned, half relieved. After a moment, he nodded. "Yeah, I forgive you."

"Good." Derek said, letting out a sigh of relief. He lay back down on his bed and opened a comic that was on his night stand. "Now get out of here and go make me a sandwich."  
Edwin wasn't sure he heard right at first; his eyes narrowed. "Hey-!"

"Kidding, just kidding." Derek shook his head, rolling his eyes. "Honestly Ed, you need to lighten up and get a sense of humor."

Edwin sighed; even though he apologized Derek was and still would be the same old Derek…

"Casey, will you make up another bedtime story for tomorrow?" Marti's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. "Maybe one about Prince Derek , Princess Casey and Princess Marti?" Casey smiled at the puppy eyes. "We'll see." She said. "Now, get to sleep. It's way past your bedtime."

"Okay," Casey turned off the light as Marti closed her eyes. As she left the room she heard her younger step-sister mutter "Princess Marti…". She smiled and closed the door only to be pulled into a surprise embrace for her boyfriend had been leaning against the wall outside waiting for her. "Sure you don't want to sneak into my room later?" He murmured against her lips after giving Casey a sweet kiss. She smiled and kissed him back. "No, you dope." She giggled afterwards. "Not while George and mom are in the house."

"Damn."

Casey muffled her giggles by giggling into Derek's shirt while Derek held her, his chin resting upon her hair. After a moment he smiled and whispered something into Casey's ear. She stopped giggling and smirked. "Edwin, Lizzie! Get out of the games closet. It's bed time." She called. She expected to see her younger sister and step-brother scramble out but instead heard Lizzie giggle from her room. "We're not in the games closet!" Edwin called out from Lizzie's room as well.

"Well, then get out of Lizzie's room."  
"Why do you always have to spoil the mood?" Edwin pouted, appearing at the doorway. Lizzie was behind him, her hand in his. "Good night." She told him with a smile. He smiled back and kissed her quickly. "Love you."

"Love you too."

"Get a room." Derek told them, rolling his eyes.  
"Well, if Casey hadn't rudely interrupted-"

Casey stuck her tongue out at him as he made his way past them to get to his Attic bedroom. Lizzie, a satisfied expression on her face, retreated back to her own room and closed the door.

"I'd better get to my room before George still finds us in the hall." Casey said, entwining her fingers with Derek's so that they were holding hands.

"I still say you should come by later."  
"Good night, Derek." Derek pretended to pout as Casey giggled and kissed him one last time.

"I love you, you know that, right?" Derek asked, kissing her forehead. He had found that expressing his feelings around Casey felt less challenging than it had when he dated Sally. Casey smiled. "I love you too, you troll."

"According to you, this so called troll turns into a prince." Derek winked.

"Just go to bed," Casey laughed, playfully pushing him away. She smiled at him once more before closing the door to her own room. After Max, she had never expected to feel this way about any other guy until college at least. It was unexpected, but she loved it. She loved Derek Venturi and he loved her back.

Her life could never be better, and the best part was it wasn't a fairy tale. It was reality. Unlike a fairy tale, reality wouldn't come to an ending any time soon and as Casey drifted off to sleep, she hoped that her love for Derek would last longer than "Happily ever after". She also hoped that if she believed her wish just might be granted. Casey wouldn't trade this feeling for a fairy tale ending any day, only she knew she had to make it up to Derek somehow; not just because he was the sweetest boyfriend ever but, it _was _her fault that his room now forever smelled like Fabreeze.

THE END

A/N: Wow, I can't believe out of all these chapters, writers' block decides to hit me as soon as I'm almost done with this one. I tried my best and I think I fought it, but I'm not sure about this last paragraph with Casey's inner thoughts. Thanks so much for reading everyone and thanks so much for all the reviews and support! I hope this epilogue gave everyone closure (even with the sketchy last few lines, I still am really proud of this chapter, personally). Don't forget to look out for Casey's Code of Chivalry. I hope to have it up and posted by the middle of August at least. Thanks again everyone, until next time!

__

"Never let go of the one you truly love"

-December'sRose


End file.
